Wanted by many
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Walker is becoming too friendly with Ste and Brendan doesn't like it. For Stu xxx
1. Chapter 1

**For Stu :)**

**Wanted by many **

I saw him outside the deli talking to walker, I didn't think much of it at first but the more I stood back and watched the two of them together the sicker I felt. It wasn't Steven; he always was naïve, gullible and easily led, I should know, I saw these traits enough. As for walker he had crossed a line, he was definitely flirting with Steven, doesn't he know that he's got a boyfriend? Doesn't he know that even though he has he'll always be mine? I wanted to go over there and rip his face off but I didn't want him to know how I still felt, Walker that is, Steven already knows that I am totally in love with him. I know that secretly he loves it although he will never admit it.

What is it with Walker? Does he really think that I'm gonna just sit back and watch him make a move on my boy….over my dead body. They were laughing, why were they laughing? I would love to be a fly on the wall, listening to their every word. I thought that walker was my friend, something is wrong with my instincts lately; I trust the wrong people. I had to walk away in the end; I couldn't watch them any longer.

I go to the club and wait for him, there are so many things I want to ask him, but I'll do it in such a way that he won't even realise that it's got to me. Maybe he thinks that with everything that has gone on lately that I won't even notice him flirting with Steven; trouble is I notice everything about that boy and I mean everything. I pour myself a whisky; it's a little early but after witnessing that I need it. I sit on the sofa and wait for him.

"On the whisky already Brendan?"

"What's it to ye?"

"Has something happened, you seem a little tense"

"Nothing I can't handle"

There was something about Walker, I know we had shared things, even dabbled with each other and regardless of everything I felt about him now he reminded me a little of myself, he is sly, mysterious and he always looks after number one, we have a lot in common but that doesn't change what he's done and by crossing the line with Steven he has made an enemy out of me.

"So I saw you with young Steven earlier, is there a problem?"

"No problem whatsoever, nice bloke"

"Yeah he's okay, I know nicer"

I'm not about to share my deepest feelings with Walker, especially now. He knows he's my ex and that's all he needs to know.

"I bet you do Brendan"

"You know me walker"

"Yeah I do. Anyway have you got any jobs for me? Only I need to do a few things today"

"No ye do what ye have to do, Joel will be in soon. Oh there is one thing"

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Could ye grab me a couple of Panini's from the deli?"

"Yeah, no problem, what did you want in them?"

"Surprise me"

Not long after walker left, Joel entered the club looking a little flustered.

"Ye okay Scottish foxy?"

"I would be if Walker wasn't here, I don't know how you can trust him Brendan. I just walked past the deli and saw him laughing and joking with Ste. Since when did they become best mates? If I didn't know any better I'd say something was going on between the two of them"

Just hearing that made my blood boil, so it wasn't just me, even Joel thought that they were being over friendly with each other. No doubt Steven is just trying to be nice, that's just how he is, but Walker wants him, I could tell when I saw them together. My beautiful Steven doesn't even realize the effect he has on people.

"Joel I have a job for you, if you're interested"

"Yeah of course Brendan, what is it?"

"I think ye might be right about our Mr Walker, I'm not sure if I can trust him anymore and I need ye to follow him for me, what do ye say?"

"Oh yes, I will gladly do it"

"Good lad"

I knew I could rely on Joel, I am horrible to him sometimes but he is always there for me, he is very loyal, I have definitely been too hard on him.

"Whatever ye do don't let him see ye. Do ye understand?"

"Don't worry, I won't let you down, I can do this"

"He'll be coming back here in a minute with a couple of Panini's for me, when he leaves I want ye to follow him straight away. Are ye sure ye are okay with this?"

"Brendan you know how I feel about Walker, this job was made for me"

"Get ready Joel, he's coming"

Walker was smiling like a Cheshire cat when he came back; he had a Carter and Hay bag in his hand and he was munching on something.

"He's even a great chef, is there nothing he can't do?"

I had to ignore the comments about Steven; they were becoming more and more frequent and if I wanted to get one over on him then I had to keep my mouth shut and my fists to myself, it was the only way.

"So what's my surprise?"

"Surprise?"

"Yeah my Panini's"

"Oh yeah sorry, Steven recommended that I got you a cheese and ham one and a jam sandwich. I hope this is okay"

"Yeah it'll do, it's a good job I'll eat anything"

"Anyway I'll see you later Brendan"

I felt angry, really angry. What fucking game was he playing?

"Right Joel he's gone, go now"

I waited for Joel to leave before i looked in to the Carter and Hay bag and when i did i couldn't help but smile. Steven remembered what food I liked, my two favorites and knowing that he made them will make it taste even sweeter. The only good thing to come out of all this is that I haven't had the chance to think about anything else, anything else being Chez hating me and Sampson and our on-going feud. Chez and Steven are my two favorite people in the whole world and nothing and no one is going to take them away from me.

**TBC? **

**Please review :) xxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

Joel had been gone for a few hours and it was pure torture for me, I hated waiting, I had no patience whatsoever. I had to know what walker was doing that was so important and I prayed that it had nothing to do with Steven. I tried calling Joel but it went straight to answer phone, he probably turned his phone off because he knew that I'd have to ring, that I wouldn't be able to just trust him, leave him to it. Maybe I should have just followed Walker myself, that might have been easier. I don't really need this with everything else I've got on my plate but I can't let Walker get close to my boy….no way. I was just about to ring Joel again when he game bounding in to the office.

"Where the hell have ye been Joel?"

"Sorry Brendan, it got interesting, you had better stay seated for this"

"What did ye find out, is it to do with Steven?"

"Yes it involves wonder boy"

I knew it; I knew by the way Walker was looking at Steven, I could tell that something wasn't right. I stood up and began pacing the room, feeling anxious and on edge.

"Tell me"

"First of all he was just stood outside the deli for about twenty minutes, just staring; I presume he wasn't looking at Doug"

"I'll kill him" Brendan interrupted.

"You need to listen to me Brendan; I don't trust this at all"

"I need a drink, ye want one?"

I stormed out of the office to the bar and got a bottle of whisky and two glasses, Joel followed behind. I sat down on the stool, poured the drinks and waited for Joel to finish telling me what he'd found out.

"He went to his flat"

This wasn't happening, why was he doing this to me? I thought I could trust him.

"He did what?"

"He broke in, it was so easy"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know and I have no idea what he was doing in there but he came out and stuffed something in his jacket, it looked like clothes"

"How long was he in there?"

"About thirty minutes"

I had all this with Chez and Sampson and now Steven and Walker, this was my worst nightmare come true.

"Once he left Ste's flat, he called someone on the phone"

"Who? What did he say?"

"I don't know who but I know he was talking about you"

"Me?"

"Yeah you and Ste. He was saying that you were no longer together and that it would be pointless going after him because it no longer bothered you what he did."

"Sampson"

"What are you on about Brendan?"

"Walker, he was talking to Sampson…..that means Lynsey, Chez, I swear to ye if this is what I think it is he will pay"

"Look Brendan you know I'm not a fan of Walker but would he really be stupid enough to double cross you like that, it just doesn't make any sense"

"Like I said, ye can't trust anyone, you're born alone in this world and ye die alone"

I felt like I owed him, he was there for me in prison; he witnessed me getting beaten up repeatedly and he got involved and tried to help. I suppose I did owe him. We kind of became friends after that and although there was always only one boy for me, Walker became a good distraction and we fucked at every chance we got. Nothing and no one could ever come close to Steven of course but he had moved on, believed I killed those girls, so I did my best to forget him and it worked, well at least at first anyway.

"Do you really think that he was talking to Sampson Brendan?"

"Who else do ye know who wants to know about me and who is close to me? Look at everything that has gone on lately, it can't be just a coincidence"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna fix this, you'll see. I will make Chez and Steven trust me again if it's the last thing I do. I have to make them see, make them understand that everything I do is for them and their safety, even though it doesn't seem like it at times"

"You really love him don't you?"

"Love….I don't even know what that word means"

"Brendan don't try and hide it, just because I think he's a runt. Why can't you just be honest for once hey?"

"Yeah…okay…I …love…him, always have and always will. Ye happy now?"

"Brendan Brady's actually human, I don't believe it"

"Yeah okay kid, don't go telling anyone. I have a reputation to maintain. So where did he go after that?"

"He went to the dog; no doubt he'll be back here soon"

"Yeah no doubt"

"Look I'm gonna go and see Theresa, do you need me to do anything else?"

"No you've done enough. Oh and Joel..."

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"No problem Brendan, just don't do anything stupid and ring me if you need anything okay?"

What was Walker planning? Did he want to bring me down or was someone else behind him? Was he working with Sampson? Did he want to ruin my life? If this was the case I didn't understand why, I haven't done anything to him. Like I said we watched each other's backs inside, we slept together, that was it. No hard feelings.

After a few hours of thinking and no sign of Walker I decided to head over to the dog myself. As I approach the pub so many things were going around in my head, so many questions I have that I need the answers to. I enter the dog to see walker sat down at a table and he wasn't alone, he was sat with Steven.

**what do you think? please review :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

I could have walked away or just sat back and watched but the sight of them sat together was too much for me, Walker is bad news and he is playing with fire by messing with this boy, my boy, I won't allow it. I took a deep breath and approached them.

"Walker….Steven, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

By the look on Walkers face I could tell I was but Steven looked genuinley happy to see me.

"No, of course not Brendan" Walker replied.

Steven just smiled, he looked a little tipsy. No doubt Walker had been plying him with booze.

I suggested getting a round in

"Same again?"

I went to the bar and got three beers then joined them back at the table. It amazed me how naïve Steven still was, hadn't he learnt anything from being with me? Maybe he just liked the bad boys.

"No Douglas, Steven?"

"We're not joined at the hip you know, I can do my own thing sometimes"

Feisty Steven, that was the Steven I liked best, I wondered how long it would take him.

"Just making conversation young Steven. So I thought ye had things to do today Walker?"

"Yeah I've done everything I need to do, I've had a very productive day"

The conversation was interrupted by Steven's phone ringing; I had an feeling to who it would be.

"Excuse me, I've gotta take this"

Steven left the table and I could no longer hide my anger, Walker was really pushing my buttons.

"What do ye think ye doing?"

"I don't know what you mean Brendan?"

"Oh I think ye do, stay away from him Walker"

"Or what?"

"I will make ye live to regret it, I swear to ye!"

He knew what I was capable of but threating him just wasn't enough. I should have never brought him back here, what if he is involved with Sampson? Now I've got to do whatever it takes to get rid of him.

"I think we need a chat, in Private, Walker."

"I'll come to the club later, when I'm done here"

"You're already done here"

I was glad that Steven re-joined us; I was struggling to contain my temper.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah Steven it's all good, Walker and I just have some business to attend to"

"I have to go now anyway; need to get back to the deli, left Doug with a delivery. Thanks for the drinks, see ya"

The walk back to the club was strained, I no longer trusted Walker and if Joel had heard right there would be bloodshed. I needed to know if he was involved with Sampson, with Lynsey's death, I had to know what his intentions were towards Steven. What would he do next hurt Chez? I was becoming increasingly paranoid; I had to start thinking straight otherwise he would destroy me.

When we got to the club Chez was in the office crying.

"Chez what's happened?"

"Bren, I'm scared, I got this through the post"

It was a picture of her just walking through the village and on the back of the photo it said "_we're watching you"_ I couldn't believe this was happening. I turned my attention to walker, grabbing him by his jacket and pinning him to the wall.

"Did ye do this?"

"No of course not, what do you take me for?"

Chez was shouting in the background but all I could hear was Walker

"It wasn't me Brendan!"

I studied his face, desperately trying to read him, to see if he was lying or not. I pulled harder on his jacket and slammed him against the wall. I noticed something familiar fall out of his jacket. I let go of him and bent down to pick up what I knew to be Stevens top, then I remembered that Joel had seen him break in to Stevens and shove something inside his jacket. Before I even had a chance to say anything I felt a kick to my face and walker had made a run for it. Chez rushed over to me.

"Are you okay Bren? What is happening?"

"I don't know but I need to find out. Look at this top…..its Stevens Chez."

"Why has Walker got one of Ste's tops? Why did you ask him if he'd sent me that photo?"

"I can't explain now, I need to find him"

"Bren I need to know what is going on, this concerns me! You're bleeding too let me clean you up"

I explained everything to her, at least everything I knew, which wasn't much but she was right she needed to know. She couldn't stay on her own so I took her round to Nancy's, she would be safer there. I had to look for Walker, what the hell was he doing with Steven's top? I will hunt him down and I won't stop till I find him.

I noticed that the deli was still open so I decided to pop in to the on my way, just to check that everything was okay with Steven, maybe to even warn him about Walker. Mind you he probably won't believe me; no doubt he'll think I'm just jealous. Maybe I am but he needs to listen to me this time as I'm telling the truth, I'm looking out for him. I entered the deli to find Douglas putting away a delivery.

"Douglas"

"What do you want Brendan?"

"I just need a word with Steven"

"He's not here so you can't"

"Where is he? This is important Douglas"

"Look he was supposed to help me with this delivery but he never showed. I called him earlier; he said he was on his way"

The colour must have drained from my face, I began to shake.

"Brendan what's wrong?"

"Call me if he comes back, promise me?"

"Yeah okay…..but"

I had to get out of there I had to look for Steven, maybe he was at home, maybe he went back to the pub, I could be just thinking the worst but I won't know until I find him. I hope he is okay; I had a very bad feeling about him that I couldn't shake off. If anyone has hurt him, I'll kill them.

Please review :)xxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter four **

**This chapter will be from Walkers point of view.**

I really don't know who he thinks he is, big hard man Brendan Brady isn't so big and hard when you find out what his weaknesses are. I thought his sister or his kids would be his true weakness but they aren't, it's him, that beautiful boy. I can see why Brendan is so desperate to have him and how he'll do anything to get him, fucking hell I feel that way and I've not known him long. There is something about him, Ste hay, I want to find out what, I have to find out what. This was all supposed to be a job, but somehow I let my emotions get the better of me and I'm too involved to turn back now.

All I seem to do is take orders from people, my most recent order was to get at Brendan, to take the most valuable people from him and watch him suffer as his world comes crashing down. I had to get him to trust me first though and being in prison together was the perfect opportunity. He was down and he needed someone, I was there for him on every level, we even fucked quite a lot and very slowly he started to trust me. When I eventually got out of prison he seemed different, he no longer needed me or so I thought and he sent me away, but he soon called me back and that's when I started watching, investigating and interfering with his life. Someone beat me to it with Lynsey though, as for Cheryl, well she was always so suspicious, she definitely has her head screwed on that one.

Although I had tips on those who were closest to him, I always doubted it when it came to Ste. He never talked about him, they never had any dealings with each other and Brendan no longer seemed bothered about him. Then I studied Brendan closer and at every opportunity he had he would be watching him. I would often see him standing on the balcony of the club, looking over at the deli, hoping for a glimpse of that delicious young boy. I could see the desperation that he had for him in his eyes, I could see the pain that he felt from his loss, it was written all over his face.

Sometimes we would both be standing on that balcony watching him, I honestly think that I could watch him all day, he made me crave him. The more I was around Brendan the more I began to notice just how much Ste meant to him. It wasn't just about losing; it wasn't just about being the best fuck he had ever had. It was love, pure and simple. I could see that it scared the shit out of him, but it was love all the same and I knew from that moment on that he would do absolutely anything for him.

I never understood feelings like that before; I had never felt them myself, but when I look at Ste, I think that I'm finally beginning to understand. So now I'm playing by my own rules and listening to myself, it could cost me my life but to have a taste of him, it would be worth it. Watching him became part of my day, just like it was part of Brendan's day. I don't know why I broke into his flat, I wanted to see how he lived I guess, then when I saw his top on the floor that smelt so strongly of him, I had to have it, I just couldn't help myself.

On my way back to the village bumping into him was a real treat, he was looking down at his phone and I walked straight into him. He was so apologetic but of course it was my fault.

"I'm…sorry…in a world of my own"

"No worries Ste, I wasn't looking where I was going. Do you fancy a quick pint?"

"I'm not sure, supposed to be getting back to the deli me"

"Another time then?"

I could see that he was thinking about it, I could tell that he wanted to, my little visits to the deli had obviously done what I wanted them to do.

"Okay why not, one pint won't hurt"

If only Brendan hadn't come in and spoilt things, I would have made him mine. I could tell that he was starting to relax and enjoy my company, he was even flirting with me and I very nearly had him. Brendan sensed something wasn't right though, pulling the wool over his eyes wasn't easy, this was the love of his life after all. He told me to stay away from Ste but I couldn't do that, I would just have to be more careful next time. Brendan demanded I returned to the club with him, I knew I would have to keep him sweet, I still needed him to trust me at least until I clamed my prize.

But when we got to the club and Cheryl was there crying, clutching a picture that someone had taken of her, I could see in his eyes that he thought it was me, any trust he had for me was now gone. He grabbed me, pinning me against the wall, I had forgotten about Ste's top and it fell out on to the floor. Brendan bent down to get it, I knew he would know it was his, I knew he would put two and two together. I saw my chance to get out and I took it, I kicked him in the face and ran out of there as fast as I could. It must have been my lucky day bumping into Ste again.

"Hey we've got to stop meeting like this"

"Yeah we do. Thanks for the beers earlier, went straight to my head though. Had to stop off at the shop and get some headache pills. You seem a little out of breath, everything okay?"

"I shouldn't be saying really but Brendan and I have had a little falling out, he wants my blood"

"I know what that feels like"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything. Look do you want to wait at ours till he calms down? No one's at home"

"Are you sure I'm not putting you out?"

"Its fine, I'll let you in then I better get back to the deli, Doug will be going mad"

I couldn't let him slip through my fingers; this was too much of an opportunity to miss. He is so naïve, so trusting, being with Brendan hadn't taught him anything, but now it was my turn to have him and have him is exactly what I'm going to do.

**please review :) xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **

**This will be from Ste's point of view**

Doug was going to be really mad at me, I had spent more than my break with Walker, having a few pints and then Brendan joined us as well; he definitely wouldn't be happy about that. I was supposed to be working but I got talking and lost track of time, it was as simple as that. I could of stayed in there all day if Doug hadn't called and reminded me that he was single handily running the deli. I noticed that there was some bad feeling between Brendan and Walker but fortunately for me it was none of my business, not anymore.

Okay I'd be lying if I said I didn't care about Brendan because I do, but loving him was just too hard and I had to move on; I had to fight my urges to be with him, it was the only way. Walker seemed like a nice bloke and lately they became inseparable, no doubt Brendan completely controlled everything he did, but they seemed like good friends all the same. I felt jealous sometimes though; it was crazy how I could still feel that way about Brendan spending time with another man, especially when I had Doug.

I left the pub after having three beers but when I got outside and the air hit me it felt like I'd had more, I didn't feel sick or anything but my head was spinning. I took a slow walk back and stopped off at price slice to get some headache tablets, preventing the inevitable I guess. Seeing Leanne in the shop wasn't a good thing though, twenty minutes of listening to her going on was enough to give anyone a headache. I finally escaped her and left the shop, Doug really was going to be annoyed with me and to be honest I don't blame him, I had been gone ages.

I very nearly made it back to the deli, that was until I bumped into an out of breath and worried looking Walker. I could tell something had happened but I didn't want to pry too much, I didn't really know him well enough. We got chatting but he seemed preoccupied and fidgety. He told me that he'd had a falling out with Brendan and that he was after his blood. I could see the panic in his eyes, he was scared and I knew only too well what it was like to be scared of Brendan Brady.

Offering him to wait at mine until Brendan calmed down seemed like the right thing to do, I had been there. I knew what it was like to be scared, all my life I had been scared of someone. I totally understood. There was something intriguing about him; I found him strangely fascinating and being around him felt familiar, I couldn't explain it. We didn't speak much on the way to the flat; I couldn't help but wonder what he and Brendan had rowed about. If Brendan was after his blood then it must be pretty serious. We entered the flat and walker sat down on the sofa, looking more relaxed.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sure I will be, I'd be even better if you stayed with me" he replied.

He was looking at me in a way that I'd only ever seen one other man look at me.

"Look I'd better get going, Doug is expecting me back at the deli"

What was he doing looking at me like that?

"Ste…do I make you feel nervous?"

Yes looking at me like that he did. It reminded me of times when Brendan would look at me, times when we would be together and fuck for hours. It was that kind of look, one that was fuelled with want and desire.

"No it's just that Doug is on his own in the shop and he really need's me to help him"

"Why don't you put the kettle on and make us both a drink? Then you can get back to the deli"

I suppose one cuppa wouldn't hurt, he could probably do with the company after his run in with Brendan.

"Okay just one, then I really have to go alright?"

"Anything you say Ste"

I went in to the kitchen and made a drink; I could feel Walkers eyes on me the whole time. It was definitely time to get out of here. Maybe offering him to come back was a mistake; I always did make plenty of them. I gave him his drink and sat down opposite him, he did gesture me to take the sofa next to him but he was starting to creep me out so i ignored it.

"So what happened with you and Brendan then?" I asked him.

"Oh you know Brendan Ste; he is always so wound up. It was just a misunderstanding that's all"

"Go…on" I replied.

"It's a long story and you've got to get back to work…haven't you?"

Whatever had happened between them he didn't want to tell me that's for sure.

"I've still got my tea to drink, give me the short version" I insisted.

I wasn't going to give up and he knew that. I took a sip of my drink as he started to explain why things had become strained between him and Brendan, but Spilling his tea all over himself had put stop to the conversation.

"Are you okay Walker?"

"I'm so clumsy. Have you got a spare t-shirt that I could borrow?"

"I have but it might be a bit small for you, I'll go and get one"

"Thanks Ste"

I put my tea down and went in to my bedroom to get him a top. I came back to find him stood up without his shirt on, he wasn't shy that's for sure, I couldn't help but blush. If it had been me I would have gone into the bathroom. I handed him the biggest one of my tops I could find and offered to make him another drink.

"I don't suppose you've got something a little stronger?"

"Yeah there's a beer in the fridge…help yourself"

I watched him as he stood up and walked over to the fridge. His body was toned, he obviously worked out, his chest was free from hair and his skin looked soft and shiny. I didn't fancy him but I was only human and he did have a good body. By the time he sat back down I had nearly finished my drink.

"So where were we?" he asked.

"I'm gonna get back now, you'll have to tell me some other time Walker"

I got up to stand but felt uneasy on my feet, so uneasy that I fell back down on to the chair. I felt dizzy, sick and my eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything.

"Walker….what….is….happening?"

I couldn't even find my words and when I did they were slurred. I could hear walker saying my name, he had come over to me, I could feel him close…too close.

"It's okay Ste; everything is going to be fine. I've got you.

I wanted to shout out but I couldn't, I didn't know what was happening but I knew that I was feeling scared….once more.

**Please review xxxxxxxxxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't know if I should stick to my original plan with this story or go along with the storyline from the show. What do you guys think?**

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter six **

**Brendan's point of view**

I had to find him, I had to know that he was safe, I don't know what I'd do if anything has happened to him. I have to stop putting the ones I love in danger. I checked everywhere that I thought he would be but I had no luck. I even went back to the dog but no one had seen him, it was like he had vanished without a trace. I was starting to panic, Walker was definitely up to something, that much was certain and Steven was now nowhere to be found. I don't think that is just a coincidence, especially after recent events. I popped in to price slice to see if anyone in there had seen him, it was my last hope.

"Hey Frankie, I don't suppose Steven's been in here has he?"

"Yes love, he was in here a little while ago buying some headache tablets. Why…..Is everything okay?"

"Was he alone?"

"Yeah he was.."

"How long ago?"

"I don't know an hour, maybe less"

"Think Frankie!"

I didn't wanna shout at her but I needed to know. This was my boy we were talking about.

"No need to shout at me love"

"I'm sorry…I just need ye to think"

"It was about thirty minutes ago…..but….."

I didn't even give her a chance to finish her sentence, I was out of there. I don't even suppose it was important how long ago he was in the shop, the fact that he was and only a little while ago made me feel a little better. There was only one place left to try and that was his flat, if he wasn't there then something bad had obviously happened to him. I wasn't going to think about that….not yet anyway. This didn't make sense, any of it. I walked so fast over to Steven's that I practically ran. One good thing about being the landlord is that I didn't have to knock; I could just go right in.

I went in to the flat and quietly walked in to the living room. Everything seemed normal at first glance but then I looked more closely and noticed two cups on the coffee table. I picked the cups up one at a time sniffing them both, they both smelt like tea. Then I noticed a beer bottle, it was still half full, something wasn't right, I could feel it.

I franticly looked around, my eyes darting here there and everywhere. I saw Steven's shoes on the floor by the chair, I know it wasn't his only pair but he had them ones on today in the pub, they were his work ones. Then I saw it lying on the sofa, it being Walkers top, I felt sick, worried and afraid. I rushed to Steven's bedroom and opened the door and at first I couldn't take in what I was seeing. I had so many thoughts and feelings from the disgusting sight that lay before me.

Steven was laid on his stomach completely naked, his legs were spread wide. His eyes were closed and it looked like he had sick on his chin. Walker was on top of him. He took one look at me and shit himself; he jumped off the bed and held his hands out.

"Brendan….this….is…..not….."

"What the fuck did ye just do Walker?!"

I flew in to a rage and lunged myself at him. I began throwing punches, hitting him hard, harder than I have ever hit anyone in my entire life. He started to beg me.

"Brendan…stop….please"

But he didn't deserve me to stop; he was fucking Steven against his will, he was destroying someone who was so precious to me.

"Stop, I ain't gonna stop. I will end ye Walker!"

I put my hands around his throat and squeezed them tightly, he was gonna pay for what he'd just done. No one gets away with hurting what belongs to me. Steven choking distracted me from what I was doing and now looking over at him, I loosened my grip on Walker, giving him an opportunity to hit out. He was stronger than he looked and he kneed me right between the legs. I doubled over in pain giving Walker the chance to escape, which of course he took. But Steven choking on his own sick took priority over killing Walker anyway. I will get my revenge on him though, no matter how long it takes me. I will hunt him down and I won't stop until I find him. I will make him suffer for putting his hands on Steven.

I go over to Steven; it breaks my heart seeing him in this state. I turn him over and sit him up, he is trying to open his eyes but his lids are too heavy, he is totally out of it. I wipe away the sick from his mouth and chin with a t-shirt that was on the floor. I can't stop my tears from falling as I lay him back down. I go in to the bathroom to run him a bath and also to compose myself, I need to be strong for him; I'm no good to him like this. After the bath is ready I go back into the bedroom and scoop him up in my arms.

"It's okay Steven…I've got ye"

I don't know if he knew if it was me or not, or if he knew he was safe now, but he wrapped his arms around me and clung to me tightly. I walked back in to the bathroom and gently lowered him in to the bath. I held on to him with one arm, using my free hand to wash him, I hated knowing that Walker had had his filthy hands all over him. I slowly began to cleanse him from Walkers fingerprints.

**Please review xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have stuck to my original plan with this story, i really hope you like it, although it seems a bit far fetched**

** Wanted by many**

**Chapter seven**

**Walker's point of view **

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this; this wasn't part of the plan, falling for that beautiful creature wasn't part of the plan. But what had I become? I was drugging Ste so I that I could touch him, be with him. I had wanted him to feel something for me but with Brady always sniffing around it was never going to happen. I wasn't worried about Doug, he's no match for me but Brendan is different. They have so much history together and it's obvious that they still love each other; you'd have to be a fool not to see it. I have done bad things and some of them I'm not proud of but drugging Ste was evil, even for me. But it wasn't really my fault; he made me do it, him and that beautiful face of his. He was always so friendly and flirty; I mean what did he expect? You can't act that way without consequence, especially with strangers. Okay so maybe we weren't exactly strangers but he didn't know me that well, he was taking a risk when he offered to help me. Silly boy.

Nothing had gone right and everything that I was told to do had failed. I sometimes wish that I had never met Brendan Brady. I suppose my old friend Warren Fox was to blame for all of that, my life hadn't been my own since he called in his favor. But I couldn't moan, he had saved my skin plenty of times and he always paid me good money. My first job was befriending him in prison, which I had no problem doing, I could see myself in him at times and we seemed to get on pretty well, I kinda liked him, I even enjoyed fucking him. Warren wanted the club; he wanted me to find out anything I could about him that he could use against him. I also helped with the beatings; I was the one kicking him in the gut over and over again, obviously when he was already on the floor and his vision was too blurred to notice that it was me. I was even a coward back then. Warren even visited Brendan himself, telling him to sign over the club or else the beatings would keep coming. Typical Brendan, he never did back down. When Brendan finally got out of prison, the only thing on his mind was revenge.

Revenge was exactly what he got and it wasn't long before Warren ended up in his place in prison, I'll give Brendan his due, he certainly didn't mess about. But I didn't wanna be caught up in this war; Brady v's Fox, they were both as bad as each other, but when Warren offered me money….a lot of money I couldn't refuse. All I had to do was make Brendan pay and turning the ones he loves against him and messing with their minds would be a good start. Warren had told me how Joel, his own son had turned against him, he wanted him to pay too, but I couldn't do it all on my own, that's why I introduced Sampson, he was a mean fucker, he loved trouble. As long as Brendan thought I was a friend not a foe, I could do anything. Warren had told me about the ones Brendan loves but I wanted to find out for myself, I had to see with my own eyes. Nothing could have prepared me for emotional attachment that he had to Ste, he really did mean everything to him and the more I got to know Ste myself the more attached I became to him too.

That's when I stopped playing by Warrens rules and started playing by my own. I wanted Ste and I would stop at nothing to get him. I should have been more careful, it didn't take me long to find out that Brendan watched Ste like a hawk; it was obvious that he'd watch me watching him too. The thing was it wasn't just Brendan eyes watching me, it was Joel's as well, I should have given that boy more credit, maybe he was his father's son after all. I thought that Brendan would be far too worried about Cheryl after Lynsey's death but it was still all about him, that beautiful, adorable, blue eyed boy. I did my research, I knew their history and I knew that he hit Ste. That's how I knew Ste would help me if I showed fear of Brendan, he'd been there before. I wondered what made Brendan beat up the man he loves; maybe he is even more fucked up than me. Ste is with Doug now; I don't get that one, even if it is totally rebound. Doug is no way near man enough to take on someone like Ste.

But now I've blown it all, Brendan will be after me that's for sure and everyone will know what I have done to Ste. I should leave this place; run away as fast as I can, I mean how will I be able to show my face around here again? Brendan will definitely kill me if I do. On the other hand how can I leave when I have so much unfinished business? I should have played the game better, smarter, I should have taken Ste away from his familiar surroundings. Brendan would not have found us then and I would have been able to fully appreciate this wonder boy that drives me crazy. I don't know what my next move will be maybe I need some more help, but I know that I don't want to leave yet….and not without him.

**Please review :) xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope that everyone is okay with me changing point of views.**

**Wanted by many**

**Ste's point of view **

I thought that helping Walker was the decent thing to do; he seemed like such a lovely fella and if I'm honest I wanted to know a little more about his and Brendan's on/off friendship. I knew only too well what it was like to be bullied by Brendan and when I saw him scared with no one and nowhere to turn I took pity on him, he reminded me a little of myself I suppose. I had seen a softer side to Brendan lately though and in recent months I thought he may have even changed but seeing Walker running scared maybe I was wrong. I should have known that something wasn't right, not only was Walker acting oddly, but he couldn't give me a straight answer about why he had rowed with Brendan and he didn't even try to lie about it. I began to wonder what I had let myself in for. Brendan may have been wrong sometimes…well a lot of the time, but I hardly knew Walker and I was already taking his side over the man I love….I mean loved.

The minute I started to feel a little on edge, I made my excuses about getting back to work, I wasn't lying either as poor Doug had been on his own most of the day. I got up from the chair to stand only to fall back down. Dizziness and an overwhelming fatigue were the first things I felt, I was scared and not in control, panic had already set in and I wondered what the hell was going on.

"Walker….what….is….happening?" I asked.

My speech had already started to slur, like I'd had too much to drink.

I felt detached from my body and from my physical surroundings. It was like I was watching things happen but without feeling or emotion.

"It's okay Ste; everything is going to be fine. I've got you" Walker replied.

Why has he got me, what was he planning for me?

I think I may have tried standing again, only to be unsuccessful, I tried talking, I tried shouting, but nothing seemed to come out. I heard some sounds, but everything sounded like it had an echo as if they were really far away. As the reality of what was happening to me finally hit me, I started to feel very frightened.

I knew he was next to me, I could feel his breath on my face, I could smell the beer. Was I going to die? Was this going to be my last memory? I hoped not, but I wasn't even in control of my own body, I had no way out of this, whatever this was. I could feel his hands on me, cupping my face at first, it reminded me of Brendan, he always did that to me and maybe I could make believe that it was him, maybe then all of this would be easier more bearable. Walker was saying something to me but I couldn't make out what it was, I was becoming more delirious by the minute. I felt him put his hands underneath me and the next thing I knew I was in his arms being carried somewhere, at this point I had no idea where. But then I was put down on the bed and I knew where this was going, I knew what was going to be my fate and I was powerless to stop it. I couldn't stand or shout or talk or cry and my body no longer did the things I wanted it to do.

This must have turned him on seeing me so weak and helpless as my clothes were now being ripped off, if I could have screamed I would have. That's when he became a bit rougher with me. He turned me over so that I was on my stomach, I can remember a tight feeling in my tummy and saliva gushing around in my mouth. I was being sick and it wasn't just a little bit at least that's what it felt like; it was like it went on for ages. He pulled my legs apart wide, I was shouting and screaming inside, I hoped that I was outside too, but I doubted that I was. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't, they became so heavy and I can honestly say that I had never felt so tired. Whatever he used to drug me was definitely the best on the market.

It was like I was dreaming, I mean I knew what was going on but I just couldn't stop it. I felt him, I mean really felt him and it fucking hurt. He was forcing himself on me, taking me without my consent. I wondered earlier if I was going to die but at that point I wanted to. I wanted to die. I thought of Amy, my beautiful Amy, the mother of my kids, my friend and my inspiration. I thought of my babies, Leah and Lucas and how much they changed me. I had finally experienced a love so pure, so deep, like nothing else. They were my jewels. Then I thought of him….Brendan Brady. Maybe I should have been thinking about Doug, my boyfriend but I wasn't. It was always him wasn't it? So my last thought would be of Brendan and all the times we shared, some good, some bad but they were real and I wouldn't change them…any of them, not for anything. I think at that moment I realized how much I still love him; I let the feeling fill my heart and my head and it felt like I was floating, I almost forgot Walker was there. Then everything went black.

I heard muffled sounds in the background as I came to again; someone else was in the room. Were they going to hurt me as well? I was sick again, but this time I starting choking on it. I felt someone come over to me and sit me up; they wiped my mouth before lying me back down. I tried opening my eyes but they wouldn't, I wanted to see who this other person was but I didn't need to see, I knew who it was, I could smell him, I'd know Brendan's smell anywhere. The next thing I felt was warmth like I'd been wrapped up in an electric blanket, it felt nice, I was in his arms now, he was here, saving me. He carried me and placed me down in to water, in to the bath. I could feel his hands on me, washing me, cleaning me. He wanted to make things better, he wanted to mend me. The only problem was i was completely broken, even he couldn't fix me, not this time.

**Please review :) xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter nine**

**Brendan's point of view :)**

Seeing him this way wasn't easy, he might even come round and think that I had something to do with all of this, I wouldn't blame him if he did after everything that I have put him through in the past, but if he truly knows me like I think he does then he will know I could never hurt him again, not ever. I will not rest until I find Walker; no one hurts my family and gets away with it. Although me and Steven haven't been together for a while, he's always in my head, he is the one I love and that makes him a part of me, just like family. I finished washing him and carried him back to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. I had to think what to do for the best, I mean I couldn't let Amy and the kids see him this way, I couldn't stand a mouthful off her right now and Douglas, well what could he do that I couldn't do better. I knew that bringing him home with me would be the best thing, at least for me; I needed to keep him safe.

I got him dressed, I tried not to get upset again but it was hard. Looking at what Walker had done to him, my beautiful Steven, well it makes me so angry. Thinking about it turns my thoughts dark, violent and all I want to do is get revenge, but for now I just needed to concentrate on Steven, I had to think of how to get him out the house. I should call Joel, he could help me get him back, I didn't really want to involve Chez, at least not yet anyway, she had enough on her plate. I rang Joel, telling him to get over to Steven's and within five minutes he was knocking at the door.

"Brendan its me"

I rushed over to the door to let him in.

"What's going on?"

"Look Joel, I need to get Steven home. He's in the bedroom; just don't ask any questions, I'll explain later"

"What's the matter with him Brendan? He looks out of it"

"Joel not now, just help me yeah?"

"Yeah of course I'll help you. How are we going do this?"

"Ye take one of his arms and hold on to him and I'll take the other. If we see anybody we'll just say he's a little drunk yeah? I can't risk Amy and the kids seeing him like this."

Luckily no one said anything to us, we got a few strange looks but that was about it, the main thing was that I got him home. I knew that chez would ask twenty questions, but Steven staying with me was the safest thing.

"Brendan….is….that Ste? What's happened to him?"

"It's okay Chez, he's just had too much to drink"

"Brendan Brady, don't lie to me!"

It sounded like Steven was trying to speak but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Look I need to get him in the bedroom; he needs to lie down Chez. I promise I'll explain everything when I've got Steven sorted.

I carried him in to my room and placed him on the bed, god it had been a long time since he had been in my room, memories of happier times here flashed before my eyes. Considering everything that he'd just been through he looked peaceful, relaxed, maybe he knew that he was safe now and that I would do everything in my power to protect him. I watch him for a while; it's nice just to look at him without the petty squabbles and the game playing. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss him gently on the lips. I could stay watching him forever but if I did that no doubt he would freak out and he just didn't need that right now. I reluctantly leave him and return to Chez and Joel to face the music.

"Right Brendan spill now!" and the truth, I'm your sister and I'll know if you're lying"

"Steven's been drugged amongst other things, which I don't really want to discuss right now"

"Was it Sampson?" added Joel

"It was walker, he had been acting strange with Steven, befriending him, following him, he stalked him chez…isn't that right Joel?"

"Yeah Cheryl, Brendan's right. I followed him and he was pretty much stalking Ste, but why I don't know"

I could see that she wasn't happy; I mean who could blame her. We've just lost Lynsey, Sampson is trying to get even and now Walker had lost the plot and out of all the people to hurt he chooses Ste. I mean not only is he the love of my life but he is also one of Chez's best mates, either way it was going to end badly.

"But why? Why would he do that to Ste?"

"Because he's sick in the head Chez. I walked in and found him…."

"Found him what Bren?"

"Forcing himself on to him, he drugged him and then took advantage of him. Do ye wanna know what the worst of it is? This is all my fault, I should have never invited him to stay. The thing is I owed him, he helped me in prison and I wanted to return the favour"

"We've got to call the police Bren, Walker is sick. Where is he now?"

"Look Chez, I'm not going to call the police yet, that is something for Steven to decide. As for Walker he will get what is coming to him, I will make sure of that. I promise ye"

"What about Doug? Where is he?"

"Shit I almost forgot about him. I don't want him here, he is no good for him at the moment. I am all he needs"

"This isn't about you though Bren"

"Jesus chez, I know. Don't ye think I know that? But I can protect him better. I'm going to do this, with or without ye support"

"Do you want me to go and talk to Doug Brendan?"

"That will be great Joel. Just say he's comforting Cheryl and that he'll call him later or something"

"Okay see you in a bit"

Chez knows how much I love Steven, she knows what lengths I will go to for him. I could see in her eyes she was worried, I tried my best to explain everything; I just hope it was enough to make her understand my reasons for doing things. When Steven comes around, my search for Walker will begin.

I returned to the bedroom to see no change from Steven, I lay next to him on the bed and watch the slow rise and fall of his chest.

**Please review xxx :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter ten **

**This chapter is from Walker's point of view :)**

I suppose one thing about always running from someone is that you learn how to hide and to stay hidden. This time though I couldn't run too far, I had to stay close, at least close enough to see what Brendan's next move would be. I had to be able to see the flat, so I would know when to make my move. I'm not stupid, I know that he will watch the boy like a hawk now, but I also know Brendan, his pride and protective instinct would soon take over. I know he will stop at nothing to hunt me down and see me pay for what I have done to his Steven (as he would say). In seeking revenge on me he will then leave Ste alone and vulnerable and that is when I will be waiting, that is when I will have the chance to try again to make this magnificent creature mine. I need to help Brendan along though; I needed to interfere with the other loves of his life. Cheryl was already in the limelight with Sampson; I could call in a favour from a few old friends and start playing games with her if i wanted to.

I could even fuck with Joel, his constant winging always did irritate me, but then that would upset Warren and I didn't really wanna do that, although i'm not playing by his rules anymore. Thing is though I have nothing to lose now, I have pretty much put an end to my existence anyway, so yeah, maybe I could mess around with him. I could mess around with them both. I'd really enjoy making Joel squirm; being around him for the length of time I was, watching him trying to play the big man was pathetic, that one is definitely too big for his boots and I will enjoy watching him fall. Seeing Joel leaving the flat was almost too good to be true, it was like my prayers had been answered, although a little too early, but i couldn't complain. I didn't really like doing my own dirty work; I just liked being around to watch it all happen, but this golden opportunity was just too good to miss. I watched as he went in to Carter and Hay, no one knew of the monster I had become now, so waiting for him to come out of the deli wasn't an issue for everyone else, it would only be a problem for Joel and of course the Brady bunch.

I didn't need a weapon; Joel was just a naïve kid, who had no back bone. I saw him in that van that day, when he was tied up with a grenade in his hand, he was crying like a baby. I had to use all my strength not to laugh at him. I could make him think that I had a gun, or a knife, either one, it wouldn't matter; I could make him believe anything. Underneath that tough guy act, is a frightened little boy who just feels unloved by everyone. I wait for him to leave before I follow him. I walk behind him and point my fingers so that they represented a gun in to his back, I smile as he stops dead in his tracks. The boy has no brains.

"Hello Joel, you need to come quietly with me, if you don't i will hurt you"

"Brendan…will…get…you…for…this Walker!"

"You really think that anyone cares about you Joel, even daddy doesn't love you. Now I will use this if I have to, so if you want to see that pretty little blonde of yours again you will do as I say"

I walked him to an old derelict house that I recently stumbled across while I was running from Brendan; it wasn't far from St Timothy's Catholic Church, just outside the village. This would be close enough to keep an eye on my toys and start playing my games. Joel was already crying, luckily for me fear had set in and he hadn't even worked out that I didn't really have a real gun. Even if he would have, I don't think for one second that he would be a match for me. Once inside the abandoned building I forced him to sit down on chair that was left in the middle of the room. I tied him to the chair with some old tatty rope, and bound him to it by his arms and his feet. He was at my mercy.

"I done all this with no gun, aren't I a clever boy? You are just a scaredy cat Joel!"

I show him my hands and inside my pockets "see!"

"Why are you doing all this Walker?"

"It's none of your business….is it?"

"It is when it concerns my family"

I couldn't help but laugh at that one; did he really think that they were his family.

"Although I find it extremely touching Joel…none of them are your family are they?"

"Well they are to me!"

"Then that my boy is your loss and you're your downfall. Let's see how much you mean to them when they realize you're not coming home, that's if they even notice"

Brendan's mind will be on Ste, I don't doubt that, he will want to make sure that he is safe, but with all these distractions, I'm hoping he will slip up. What could I do to distract Cheryl?

Sampson had already sent her a picture; I had to do something bigger, I had to make her feel scared if my plan was going to work. I went outside, leaving Joel alone and wondering what I was up to. I pulled my phone from my pocket and started putting the wheels in motion.

**Please review :) xx xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter eleven**

**Ste's point of view**

I woke up feeling disorientated; it felt like I had the worst hangover in the world, my head was banging. I had to really try hard to focus as things still seemed a little blurry. I hurt in places and certain images flashed before my eyes. Helping Walker, getting him a T-shirt, the way he looked at me, the cup of tea I made…that was it the drink, he must have put something in my drink. I started to cry as I remembered certain things that I was powerless to stop.

I remember him doing things to me that no one should ever have to go through, he invaded me mentally and physically and now I'm left to deal with the aftermath. I looked around the room realizing where I was…fuck I was in Brendan's bedroom and then I looked next to me to see him sleeping. He was fully clothed as I was and even in his sleep he looks pained, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I remember he helped me, I remember how warm I felt when he picked me up in his arms. Trouble is how do I even begin to deal with what's happened? I sit up and hold my head in my hands, the tears fall heavily and the noise of me crying must have awakened Brendan.

"Steven…you're awake…come here"

He pulled me down to him and held me tight and I felt safe, like his arms would be the only place that I would ever feel safe again, like they were the only place where I belonged. I wanted to stay there, truly I did. Those arms nearly made me forget everything, Doug, the man I'm supposed to love, Walker and the things he did to me, fuck they could make me forget my own name at times. I moved away from him, detangling myself from his addictive embrace. I couldn't afford to get lost in him right now.

"Why Brendan?"

Brendan sat up and I felt his hand rest on my back. I turned to look at him, he looked older, liked he'd aged five years over night. His eyes looked red and puffy, like he'd been crying and he looked the saddest I'd ever seen him.

"Why what Steven? Do ye know what happened to ye?"

"Yeah unfortunately I do. It was like I was aware of what was happening but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I did try, not that it was any use.

I started to cry even more then and I felt Brendan pull me towards him, I could tell this was affecting him just as much as it was affecting me.

"Why did Walker hurt me?Did he do it to get back at you? Did you know? Oh my god…were you there?"

I saw the crushed look on his face as I asked those questions, especially the last one, but it was a question that I had to ask.

"No! Steven no! Do ye seriously think that I could see someone hurt ye like that? I…could…never!…"

I could see tears forming in his eyes. I know that he could never stand back and let that happen. He killed someone who wanted to hurt me once, I knew deep down he wasn't capable of that.

"I know Bren…I'm sorry"

With everything that had happened to me and all I do is feel bad for upsetting him.

"So why then? Bren I need to know"

I felt his arm drop from around me and he moved off the bed and stood up. I felt cold and scared all of a sudden. I wondered if it was through the loss of him moving away from me or in case he told me something I didn't wanna hear.

"Honestly Steven I don't know why. I do know that he watched ye, fucking hell I even watched him watching ye. It was weird and I wanted to kill him for it"

"So you did know then?"

No! I didn't know anything; I just thought he fancied ye. I never knew he would do this and hurt ye so badly…Jesus Steven…what do ye take me for?"

I couldn't feel bad for wanting to know why; this had happened to me not him.

"So why were you there Bren?"

After nervously pacing around the room, he sat back down next to me on the bed.

"I noticed how friendly Walker was being with ye, I saw the way he looked at ye. I got Joel to follow him and he broke into ye flat"

"Fucking hell and you didn't wanna tell me?"

"Steven…please, I tried to…"

"You should have tried harder!"

"That's not fair. Would ye have even listened?"

I was looking for someone to blame and blaming him was easy. I still hadn't forgiven him for putting me through everything he did, then walking away. He should have fought for me.

"I went to the deli looking for ye. I spoke to Douglas but he didn't know where ye were"

"Shit…Doug, he must be worried sick, I'd better go"

Did he even know? What am I going to tell him?

"Don't worry about him Steven. Joel went to see him; he told him that you're comforting Chez. Stay…please"

"Shall I go to the police?"

"That is your choice Steven, I can't make that decision for ye. Either way he will pay for what he's done, I will make sure of it"

I didn't really wanna go to the police; I couldn't handle telling other people, they probably wouldn't believe me anyway. I don't want anyone else knowing.

"Don't do anything stupid Bren, I don't want you to get hurt…I mean I don't want you to get in to trouble"

"Don't ye worry about me; I can take care of myself. So what are ye going to do? Police?"

"I just want to keep this between us Brendan. I am ashamed"

"Listen to me; ye have nothing to feel ashamed of. Do ye hear me?

I tried not to cry again but I couldn't help it. I had been drugged and used and again involved in a negative situation, one that would have repercussions for the rest of my life. I thought I'd move on from trouble, but it always seems to find me.

"I'm gonna go Brendan, I need some air"

I stand only to fall back down again; obviously the effects of whatever Walker had given me hasn't quite worn off.

"You're not going anywhere"

"Haven't I heard that before?"

"I'm not joking Steven. Lie down and get some rest, ye need to sleep it off"

"What about you Bren?"

"I'll be here with ye. I'm not letting ye out of my sight"

So I did exactly that, I laid back down on the bed and watched as Brendan did the same. Was is right that I felt happy next to him? And before I knew it I had slipped underneath his arm and my head was resting on his chest. I wrapped my leg over his and held on to him tightly. I felt his arm wrap around me and he kissed the top of my head. I could hear his heart beating and in a funny way it brought comfort to me. Almost feeling normal again, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

Please review :) xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story**

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter twelve**

**Brendan's point of view :)**

It didn't take Steven long to fall asleep, I felt happier knowing he was with me, safe in my arms. No one could touch him here, walker could not touch him here and if he tried, I would be waiting. It felt so good having Steven lay on my chest, my heart was pounding, I'm sure he must have heard, but he knows how I feel about him, so it's not going to come as a great shock now is it? I wrapped him up in my arms, kissing him on the head. It had been so long since we'd been like this together that part of me wanted to close my eyes and join him in sleep, but I had things to sort out and I had to make sure Cheryl and Joel understood about staying safe. I unpeeled myself from Steven's tight grip and got out of bed making my way back to the living room. I noticed Cheryl was crying, she was holding something in her hand.

"Chez what's wrong?"

"This came through the door Bren; there are some sick bastards out there"

I took a post card out of her hands; on the front it showed a blue sky with a bunch of clouds, I didn't get it at first.

"Look on the back Bren" Cheryl wept.

Sick bastards wasn't the word, it read:

_Wish you were here_

_Lynsey._

The clouds, the sky, the post card was supposed to be heaven. I ran out of the front door, it was dark outside, I couldn't see anything and I didn't wanna search further and leave Chez, Steven and Joel. Shit where's Joel? I headed back inside, throwing my arms around her.

"That's not all Brendan"

"What…what is it?"

She handed me a photo, it was of Joel. He was tied up and gagged.

Fucking hell, who is doing all of this? I can't watch everyone at the same time that would be impossible.

"I have to find Joel; I don't even know where to begin looking. But I need ye to be safe Chez and here you're not"

"I'm not leaving Bren, this is my home"

"Yeah and look what happened to Lynsey!"

I didn't mean to shout at her but she can be so bloody stubborn at times and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her.

"What about staying with Nancy? I'm sure she would help. We can't do much tonight anyway"

"What about Ste Bren?"

"I'm gonna go and look for Joel in a bit, can ye watch him please Chez? After tonight who knows, maybe ye can both stay together with Amy and the kids. I just want someone to be around ye both all the time and right now I can't be, I have to find the bastards who are messing with me…us"

Was it Sampson? Or was it that disgusting piece of shit Walker? Maybe it was both of them. I felt scared for my family; I couldn't care less about me but them, well they mean everything to me. I tried ringing Joel's phone but it went straight to answer phone, I wasn't surprised.

"Chez I'm gonna have a look around, I won't leave ye long…I promise. Lock the door behind me; I'll ring when I'm back okay? Look after Steven"

"Okay Bren…please be careful"

I threw my arms around her again and hugged her tightly.

"I love ye chez"

I left the flat feeling uneasy and troubled. What was I going to do? How was I going to find Joel? And how can I protect them all at the same time? I ended up going to the club, Rhys and Ash were working and I called Rhys in to the office.

"what's up boss?"

"I need ye to lock up, I won't be back tonight"

"No worries…is everything okay, you look a little strange"

"Oh ye know me Rhys; I'm on top of the world. That will be all, ye can get back to work now"

I went back in to the bar, grabbed a bottle of whisky and returned to the office. I rang Joel's phone again but it was useless. I know he was tied up but who ever had him might have answered. Wishful thinking I guess. I poured myself a drink and downed it, drowning my sorrows seemed so appealing right now. I had no leads, no plan, I had nothing left to try and I felt useless. My phone beeped in my pocket and when I pulled it out I saw a text from Joel.

_I've not hid him far_

_I'll give you a little clue_

_Timothy really is a saint_

_More of a catholic than you_

My eyes widened and I re-read the text message again and again and again. Who the fuck is Timothy? I never was any good with riddles. I left the club and searched every part of the village but found absolutely nothing. Maybe I didn't get the riddle because I couldn't think straight. I sent a message back asking for another clue.

_You have a bad boy image _

_But you're not very bright_

_Just outside the village_

_We've stepped in to the light_

The frustration I felt was over whelming and these riddles were getting on my fucking nerves. At least this one was a bit more helpful; I knew Joel wasn't in the village. I went back to get my car and headed out in search for him. I could feel my face beginning to burn, rage was slowly starting to take over and god help the cause of this violent, uncontrollable anger.

Please review :) xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the reviews. Stu are you still enjoying your story?**

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter thirteen **

**Walker's point of view :)**

Joel was trying to tell me something so I took the gag out of his mouth, only for him to spit at me.

"Feisty fucker aren't you? You must get that from daddy"

"Just let me go Walker. Brendan will make you pay for this"

"Really? He has to find me first!"

"Oh he will don't worry"

"I've heard enough. Now I have some business to take care of, don't miss me too much while I'm gone will you?

I gagged him again, he would only try calling for help if I didn't and I couldn't risk that, I only wanted Brendan to find him. I left Joel and headed back to the village.

Brendan Brady you're just too easy to play with. I wasn't sure at first if he would take the bait; he loves Ste more than anything, I wasn't convinced that he would leave him, but with him now searching for his wannabe son, I could finish what I started. Let's see if Cheryl is as easy to play with….

_I'm near enough to watch you_

_I'm closer than you know_

_You have something that I want _

_And it's time for you to go_

Would she even know what I was on about? Probably not, I mean she isn't exactly the brightest spark in the box. Cheryl is ruled by her emotions, this would be the only way to get a reaction out of her. I didn't really wanna hurt Cheryl, although I would if I had to, I admire her honesty; I have respect for her believe it or not. She loves her family and does anything to protect them; we are not so different really. She idolises Brendan, she puts all her faith in him and that unfortunately will always be her downfall.

_If you wanna save Brendan_

_Then meet me in the park_

_You have thirty seconds to decide_

_Just don't be afraid of the dark_

If she calls Brendan then he will stop her from leaving and it will all be over, luckily for me that didn't happen and she emerged from the flat. I wait for her to be out of sight, I know that I haven't got much time left. Brendan isn't stupid; he will find Joel and if he doesn't he won't leave Ste for much longer. I approach the flat door it doesn't take much for me to break in; my criminal record comes in handy at times.

As I get closer to him my heart starts to beat faster and not just out of fear, it's also out of excitement, the thought of seeing that beautiful being again is too much. I open up the bedroom door to see him asleep, it's typical of Brendan to get him straight in to bed. I pulled back the covers and was shocked to see that he was still wearing his clothes; he stirs as I do this, but he doesn't wake up. I don't want him to wake up, not yet; I don't want to scare him, he should still be pretty drowsy anyway. I sit down on the bed next to him; he looks so peaceful, even after everything that I had just done. I whisper to him…

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, you were supposed to come to me on your own, but we ran out of time. I'm sorry I forced you"

I scooped him up in my arms; I had to get him out now as time was running out for me…for us.

"Brendan…where are we going?"

His voice was quiet and his eyes were still closed, but he knew, he knew I wasn't his Brendan. What was so fucking special about him anyway?

"You're not safe here Ste"

i got us outside the flat and carried him down the stairs, the street lights are shining brightly and he is now fully aware of who I am.

"WALKER!" shouted Ste

"Just be quite Ste and you won't get hurt"

Hurting him was the last thing I wanted to do, but I wasn't going to let him go either.

"Walker…please put me down"

I could hear that he had started to cry and at the bottom of the stairs stood a terrified looking Cheryl.

"It was all you weren't it?" she asked

"Just move out of my way and no one has to get hurt"

"I've already phoned Brendan, he'll be back soon. Now put Ste down you sick bastard"

"Cheryl I mean it get out of my way"

"And I mean it, put Ste down now!"

Stupid stubborn cow! I pulled a gun from my jacket pocket; thankfully Ste was as light as a feather.

"You have one more chance to get out of the way, or I will use this"

She moved out of the way and I walked quickly towards my car. I put Ste in the back; he was still incapable of running off, so at least i didn't have to worry about him escaping. Cheryl was shouting for help, but her desperate cries were unheard, there was no one to help her. I was just about to start the engine when I heard the fast approaching car come screeching to a halt; I looked to see Brendan starring right at me.

For a minute he looked like the devil, dark and unhinged, his eyes were wide and black and I swear if looks could've killed, I would've been dead twice. I don't scare easily but looking at him I shit myself…I knew what was coming. Death would be too easy, he would make me suffer and he'd make me pay for messing with his family and his precious Ste.

He jumped out of his car and I put my foot down and sped off, like I said before, I'm not going to give up without a fight; he would have to catch me first. I look out of my mirror to see him following closely behind.

**Please review **** xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have replaced the knife from chapter 13 to a gun**

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter fourteen **

**Ste's point of view :)**

It was still my favourite place to be you know, in his arms. They were wrapped around me so securely, they felt strong and after what had happened to me and feeling so scared, I felt the safest here. Wrapping myself around him seemed the most natural thing to do, although I can't imagine Doug liking it. Poor Doug, I hadn't even given him a minutes thought, it kinda says it all doesn't it? I really need to sort my life out and stop with all the pretence; it's not fair on anyone. I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I knew I was being picked up and again by strong arms, only they weren't the same strong arms that had not long held me in a protective embrace. I knew it was Walker, I had a feeling he would come back for me, but where was Brendan? He said he wouldn't let me out of his sight; maybe something has happened to him...and Cheryl where was Cheryl? I started to panic at the thought that this could be my last day to live…Walker was definitely crazy enough to kill me and yet the only thing I could think of was Brendan.

I started to cry at the thought of losing him again and I was carried out of the flat and down the stairs, hearing Cheryl's voice at the bottom of them was a small consolation. At least she was okay. She tried her best to help me, my gorgeous friend, but Walker was at the point of no return and the gun that he was now sticking into my back was enough to scare her. She had said something about ringing Brendan…so he was alive, which meant he did the one thing that he said he wouldn't do…he left me. But he promised didn't he? He promised he'd never leave me again. He lied after everything, how could he? This only makes me cry harder and I'm starting to realize that he will never be able to keep his promises to me and that his word means fuck all. I'm so angry at him right now. I can't help myself, I can't get out of this situation because I'm still too weak and I am faced with a crazed lunatic with a gun. I could see a fast car coming towards us when Walker pushed me in to the back of his car, I had no doubt it my mind who it was.

I thought about trying to escape, I really did but my dizzy head stopped me, that and the fact that we were speeding, like eighty miles an hour speeding. I had never suffered with travel sickness before and I wondered why I was now throwing up everywhere. Maybe it was a mixture of everything, maybe it was just a comedown from the drugs or maybe it was just pure fear. Walker had said nothing to me since being in the car, his desperate expression and his frantic driving had spoken volumes. I tried to look out of the back window but all I could see was another car's lights…Brendan's lights, I felt guilty for my earlier thoughts of him. I know that he'd rather die than let anything happen to me, I suppose I just panicked. He was close, really close, it was just as well there were no other cars on the road and how we hadn't crashed already I'll never know. Just knowing Brendan was following made me feel better; I knew I'd at least have a chance of making it.

I felt the car slow down, until it came to a stop, Walker quickly exited the car and pulled me out and again I felt the gun digging in to me. I looked around, we had pulled in to a lay by and then I noticed Brendan pull up behind us. Joel got out of the other side and both men hurried over to us.

"Come any closer and I will kill him" shouted Walker.

He wants to kill me now, what have I ever done to him? To anyone for that matter.

"Ye won't touch another hair on his head Simon, Do ye understand?" replied Brendan.

I had stopped crying but I was shaking, I couldn't hide the fact that I was standing here absolutely terrified. I had to do something, I had to try. So I put my hand in to a fist and punched him as hard as I could in-between his legs. His shouted out and his grip on me loosened. I tried running to Brendan and Joel only to collapse in a heap on the floor, my legs just gave way. I looked up to see Brendan hovering over me; he was being my hero again. He got me to my feet and I was just so happy to be in his arms and free of Walker. Shit walker. I turn around to see him charge toward us, with the gun still visible in his hands.

"Walker…No…Please" I shout.

Brendan pushes me behind him and I don't want to look, but I can't help myself. Joel appeared as if out of nowhere and tries to get the gun out of Walker's grasp.

"Get in the car Steven…now!"

"I'm not leaving you"

"I said now!"

"No"

I should have listened to him because I could tell I was distracting him. They were all fighting and I couldn't tell who had the upper hand, Walker was like a wild animal, it was like something had snapped inside him. It was the alarming sound I heard next that made my blood run cold. The sound of a gun shot, the sound of pain, I could see Walker, he was running back to the car, I'm scared…really scared and my heart sank when i saw that Brendan and Joel were both lying on the floor.

**Please review :) xxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter fifteen **

**Brendan's point of view :)**

I get up off the floor and look at Steven, he is looking at the floor in horror and I remember the gun being fired. At first I think that maybe I'm dead and that I'm watching him from out of my body, that is until I look down on the floor to see a lifeless Joel. Everything that I did next was like I was doing it in slow motion. Shouting, falling to the floor, checking his pulse, and yet it was all pointless, the pool of blood and the dullness in his eyes told me that it was too late, he was dead and gone. I shout out his name as if it's going to make him wake up and when he doesn't I fall apart and I can't hold back the tears anymore. I cradle him in my arms, fucking hell he's just a kid and all he ever wanted was a family, to fit in somewhere and with us he'd finally found it. I should never have let him come; I should have dropped him off at home first, he died because of me and the way I feel, I might as well have pulled that trigger myself.

I felt Steven put his arms on me, god I needed him now. I turn to him a broken man and wrap myself around him. He holds on to me so tightly, like he is scared to let me go, he knows me, he knows that my sadness will soon turn to anger and he knows more than most exactly what I am capable of when that happens. I escape Stevens loving arms and search for the man responsible for all of this…Walker.

"He's gone; I've got to find him"

"Bren…I'm begging you, please don't go after him!"

I hear him, I do but I have to finish this, he has hurt my family, he raped the man I love, he played games with my sister and now he's killed Joel. He cannot get away with all of that, I won't let him, I swear on everything that I love that he will pay for all of this, even if I die trying.

"Steven I can't promise ye that, I need to do this"

"Brendan look what he has done, this could happen to you, I can't lose you not now"

I know this could end badly, but I'd rather risk my life than risk his, doesn't he get that?

"Why can't you lose me now Steven?"

"Why? Because I love you, I have never stopped loving you and I want us to get back together"

"Your just saying that Steven because you don't want me to go after Walker"

"No! I love you"

"But you have Douglas now and you fooled me once before remember?"

"It's always been you for me, even then"

Seeing him stood in front of me with that familiar look on his face was all I had wanted for the longest time. He closed the space between us and found my lips, kissing me passionately, desperately as if it would be the last time that we would kiss. I pulled away reluctantly; I had to find Walker before he disappeared completely.

"Please understand that I need to do this"

"You can't leave me here alone with Joel"

"I have to; if I don't go now then he will get away with it all, you, Joel, everything"

"Let the police deal with it"

I get on the phone and call the police, telling them of our whereabouts and what Walker had done, Steven looked relieved and for a split second I thought about leaving it to the boys in blue.

"I can't Steven okay"

I hate leaving him but I had a score to settle.

"Call Chez"

"Brendan wait!"

I ignore him, I can't look at him, if I do I won't go and I have to do this. I get in the car and drive off quickly, he won't be on his own for long, the police will be with him soon. I don't know where I'm headed, it's dark outside and Walker has got a good ten minutes on me, but I will find him. I hear my phone ring; I pull it out of my pocket, its Steven of course its Steven, who else would it be? I let it ring through to voice mail I need to focus right now. After a few minutes it rings again, this time it's Chez, I don't answer, I know that Steven has rung her and that they are just both worried that I might do something stupid. I will kill Walker for what he's done to my family.

Joel had barely seen life, lived it even and now he's dead after being caught in the cross fire, this really is my fault, Cheryl will hate me, first Lynsey, now Joel. I wonder if she will ever be able to look at me the same, maybe in time she will realize that I never wanted any of this to happen and that trouble seems to follow me, no matter what I do. All I've ever wanted to do is protect my loved ones but all I ever seem to do is put them at risk. Maybe I should stay away from them.

I'm driving fast, really fast and I see lights ahead, it could be him, I hope it's him. I speed up some more and I can just about read the number plate.

"Bingo!"

It is him and he knows I'm behind him, he drives faster but I match his speed. I'm not letting him go, not this time.

**Please review :) xx xx xx xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter sixteen **

**Walker's point of view**

Why did he have to ruin everything, I could have made Ste mine if it wasn't for him, I could have made him feel the same for me, in time. Brendan Brady always had to have the best of everything and Ste, well, he was certainly the best. I pulled out a gun on him but I would never hurt him, I just wanted Brendan to think that I would. I saw the way he looked at Ste; it was blatantly obvious that he was in love with him, thing is though I'm in love with him too and I am used to getting what I want, I don't want to be disappointed. I knew Brendan would stop at nothing to get Ste back and the only way that I would have any chance with Ste would be to get rid of Brendan once and for all, for good. He followed so closely behind in the car, I had taken something so precious to him. It's almost laughable really how he still thinks he belongs to him, even after everything, even after him now being in a relationship with Doug.

I wondered what I'd become, there really is no going back for me, there is nothing I'm not capable of doing now, thanks to Ste. He brought this out of me, wanting him so badly, where all I can see is him. He made me do all of this. Something inside me changed when I first laid eyes on him, I knew from one look at his face that I'd get myself caught up in all sorts of trouble because of him. Making Brendan pay for what he did to Warren should have been what I was focusing on, but I became so wrapped up, so focused on Ste that doing Warren's dirty work was the last thing on my mind. He's in prison anyway; I mean what could he really do to me whilst being inside. It was Brendan that I wanted to hurt no one else, but Ste punching me hard between my legs and Joel trying to get the gun distracted me from him. I really had no idea who had been shot at that point but I knew it was time to run. I ran to the car, I was shaking, scared and I had lost the one thing that made me do all this, I had lost Ste.

I don't know where I'm going to go, anywhere as long as it's far away from here, I could start a new life where no one knows me. I have failed to get the one thing I have ever truly wanted; I suppose you can't make someone love you. All I do know is that I would have got away with it if it wasn't for Brendan; Ste would be here with me, Instead everything that I'd just gone through was for nothing. I notice in the mirror a fast car approaching, it gets right up my backside and I know it can only be one person. Then realization hits me that it was in fact Joel who had been shot and I know that life for me is pretty much over, I'm what they call a dead man walking. I drive faster but he matches my speed and he starts banging in to the side of me with the intention of driving me off the road. I want to slow down a bit but I can't and I start to lose control of the car.

The car begins to spin; I try to regain control only to come off the road and into some woods. I manage to at least slow down my speed, but I crash in to a tree and the impact makes the airbag pop up into my face. I think for a minute that maybe I have lost Brendan and that I would at least be able to escape. I stumble out the car and I hear him, he's right here.

"Going somewhere Walker?"

"Stay away Brendan, you've got what you came for."

"No you must be mistaken. See I've come for ye Simon, and I'm not leaving until you have paid for what ye have done."

"Ah did I hurt your precious Steven?"

"Hurt? Ye raped him! You're more of a monster than I am."

"That's quite an achievement Brendan. Oh how's Joel by the way? I take it he took the bullet."

"Joel is dead, ye killed an innocent boy."

"Ah...my heart bleeds!"

"He was just a kid, ye fucking bastard!"

"It should have been you Brendan and then I could have had Ste all to myself. He really is to die for."

"Ye will die for him Walker, and for me, and for Joel. Do ye have any last words?"

"I would do it all again. My only regrets are getting caught and not killing you. Brendan Brady, you are pretty laughable, I mean who the fuck do you think you are anyway?"

" Me Simon? I'm your maker."

I should have been scared, most normal people would have been, but then I guess I'm not normal. I'm a criminal through and through; I had tried to take something that was not mine to take. I had killed an innocent man and got in the way of true love. No matter what I think of Brendan and how fucked up he is, I know he loves Ste and I have to say I have never known love like that. I have seen the way he is with him, the way he looks at him and how he'd do anything to protect him. I know now that I am about to pay the price for all the wrong I have done, but I won't give up, not without a fight.

**Please review :) xx xx xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter seventeen **

**Ste's point of view :)**

What was I supposed to do? Just sit back and wait for the police? I wasn't going to call Cheryl, she couldn't handle seeing Joel, it would be too much for her and I needed to do something. The man I love is in danger and I'm not going to just wait around while he risks his life. I couldn't help Joel now it was all too late and I felt bad for leaving him but I'd feel even worse if something happened to Brendan. I walked away from the crime scene, I had to, if the police saw me I'd have to answer loads of questions and I can't do that right now, I can always do it later. I kept on walking, it was dark and eerie and the thought of Brendan getting hurt was too much. What if I never saw him again? It would destroy me, he has no idea how much i need him. Why did he have to go after Walker? I mean I know why but I would of rather him let the police deal with it, he can't fix everything, especially this.

Walker is unhinged and I think even Brendan has underestimated him; I just hope and pray that this doesn't end badly. I could hear my phone ringing so I pulled it out of my pocket to see Doug's name flashing across the screen. I felt bad for rejecting his call, he had no idea what was going on, but it had to be that way. He is not like us, he has not had the life that we have had and he would only panic. Ever since I was little I've always known abusive of some kind, it's just how it is. They say bad things happen to bad people; well I must be bad after all. I will try and change, I don't want this life any more, I just want to be normal and do normal things, but can I really have normal with Brendan? I hope so. I keep on walking, no plan and no idea where I'm going. Walker and Brendan are probably miles away and what could I do even if I did find them? I might as well just give up now. Once again my phone began to ring, this time it was Cheryl.

"Hey Cheryl" I said, my voice sounding strained.

"Where are you Ste love? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, but I have no idea where I am. Are you crying Cheryl?"

"The police…Joel…I'm scared love…Brendan, where is he?"

"He went after Walker; he will make him pay for what he's done to all of us."

"I'm coming to find you, look at your surroundings and describe to me where you are."

Which I did and it didn't take her long to find me; she must have driven at some speed. She was still crying and I felt desperately sorry for her. She has lost so much and now she is faced with losing Brendan as well. She throws her arms around me and I hold on to her tightly, both of us completely understanding how the other feels.

"Let's go and find Brendan Ste."

We get in the car and begin our search; all that mattered now was finding Brendan and bringing him home with us. I tried to call him a few times but it went straight to voice mail. Cheryl had asked about Joel, the pain of losing someone else was evident on her face and I wished there was something that I could do to make her feel better. She was still grieving for her best friend and now Joel; I worry that if anything happens to Brendan that it will kill her. I look out of the window, hoping to see something, anything that will lead me to him. I can't help thinking the worst; I mean what if we are too late? What if Brendan is dead? Then I see something.

"Cheryl stop, I saw something back there!"

Cheryl pulls over, stops the car and I jump out and run back to the something that I saw.

"Cheryl…its Brendan's car!" I shout out.

She is next to me in no time and I hold on to her hand, both of us frightened at the thought of what we might find.

"It looks like woods down there Ste."

"Come on, we have to see if he's okay."

We approach Brendan's car, what if he's had a crash? My heart is pounding, I don't know what I'll do if he's in there. I open the car door, Cheryl is holding on to me and I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that the car is empty. I notice his Mobil phone on the seat so I pick it up and put it in my pocket. We carry on walking down further, deeper in to the woods and that is when we see Walkers car, smashed up in to a tree. I run over to It, hoping to see him in there…hurt…even dead, but no, the car was empty, just as Brendan's was.

"What now Ste?"

"We find him Cheryl; he has to be here somewhere."

I felt like I was in a horror movie, not real life. You know the kind, when you know you shouldn't go somewhere or follow someone but you do anyway. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if it was daylight and being in the woods the different types of noises were enough to play with your mind.

"Did you hear that Ste?"

Yeah I heard it. It sounded like Brendan and not just Brendan; I could hear Walker and muffled sounds, fighting sounds. We got closer and could just about make them out, it was them alright and they were beating ten bells of shit out of each other.

"Brendan!" I shout out and I rush over to him.

"Steven…get back…go!" he replies, his voice desperate and out of breath.

I just wanted to help, but again I distract him and in those few moments I gave Walker enough time to get the upper hand and Brendan collapses to the ground.

**Please review :) xx xx xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wanted by Many**

**Chapter eighteen **

**Brendan's point of view :)**

I swore to myself after Danny Huston that I'd never take another man's life, but Simon Walker deserved to die for what he had done to Chez and Steven and if anyone was going to make him pay, it was going to be me. After running him off the road I knew it was only a matter of time before I finally caught up with him, see he was already on borrowed time. He had crashed his car in to a tree and I was glad that he was still alive…I had every intention of making him suffer.

I watch him fumble out of the car and at that moment I feel so much hate and rage that I think I might explode. He thinks that he's got away from me, and then he turns to see me and he knows that it is all over for him. What kind of man is he anyway? Okay so I'm not perfect, even I have abused Steven in many ways but I would never ever do the things that he has done…not ever. He has taken so much away from Steven, and the things he has done will stay with him forever.

My beautiful Steven, I wonder how he still loves with the amount of abuse he has suffered and all at the hands of men. I will never let anyone touch him ever again and as long as I am around I will protect him. When I have shown Walker what happens to those who mess with my family, I will be with Steven and no one will ever get near us again. That is a promise.

"Going somewhere Walker?"

"Brendan…and here's me thinking I'd lost you. I just want you to know that I'd do it all again…you know Ste?"

"Ye are one sick fucker and now ye are gonna pay!"

"Ste really is worth this isn't he? I now understand you a little more. That boy has consumed me too."

I couldn't listen to him anymore; he was just winding me up and getting under my skin. Telling me how fond he was of Steven, he shouldn't even be speaking his name, he is not worthy. I find myself attacking him, he falls to the ground and I find myself falling down on top of him. I reach my hands out and they easily find their way around his neck and as I start to tighten my hold, I feel him trying to hit me. I want to strangle him to death; I want him to breathe his last breath at my hands. Killing him will put things right, I know it will make me sleep better at night anyway.

I don't know how he managed to escape me, maybe my hold on him loosened when I heard Steven shout out my name. What was he even doing here? I told him to wait with Joel, he never listens. Everything happened so quickly after that, seeing Steven was a distraction I didn't need and it made me jump to my feet again. My focus was now on him instead of Walker and in those few minutes I gave Walker the chance to be in control. I warn Steven away, I tell him to go but he just stays with me. He stares at me and I see the love he has for me, it is written all over his face and I hope I'm looking back at him with the same stare because I love him more than anything.

Then I feel a blow to the head, I've been hurt, Walker has hit me with something and I collapse and fall to the floor. I hear Steven shout out and he is next to me before I know it, holding on to me, crying and begging me to not leave him. He still doesn't know me…I'm never going to leave him, not if I can help it. Although I feel dizzy now and this time feels slightly different…maybe this is it, maybe this really is goodbye.

I hear Walker laugh, he really is something else, an evil like I have never known, he has no conscience and he shows no remorse for anything. Steven is crying still and I want to help him, but I'm struggling to move. I can't even focus on anything.

"So where were we Ste?"

"Just stay away from us walker…please!" replied Ste.

I sit up and try to stand but I stumble and I fall back down again, I think I have hurt my leg somehow too .

"Leave him alone Walker" I mutter.

And then I see him approach Ste and he pulls on his clothes and drags him away from me. What on earth possessed him to come and find me on his own?

"Walker I will kill ye if ye touch him again."

"You have to catch me first Brendan and I really don't think that you are in any fit state to match me at the moment. You're not as strong as you make out are you? Anyway we'll be off now won't we Ste?"

Steven is being dragged away and I am powerless to do anything about it. He is calling out my name over and over and I try my hardest to move. I will not give up. I find myself crawling, desperately trying to keep up with them; I can still hear their voices so I know they are near. I hear something behind me and I think maybe it's just the night playing tricks on me and then I hear my name being called and I twist around to see Chez.

"Brendan, are you okay?" Cries Cheryl.

"Hey sis, it's not safe…walker has Steven"

"I know I saw, we have to help him"

And she grabs hold of me and helps me up, she holds on to me so tightly so that I won't fall and she is willing me to go on.

"Let's go and get your boy Bren."

**Stu i hope you are still enjoying this. :) xxx**

**Please review :) xx xx xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter nineteen**

**Walker's point of view :)**

I knew that it would come to this, me and Brendan fighting, but when my car went off the road and hit the tree I thought that I might have escaped him. His love for Ste is stronger that what I once thought, but then again Ste is absolutely delicious I'd be the same…I am being the same, I'm fighting Brendan because of that beautiful boy. I feel the tightness of the air bag against me and when I squeeze out of the car Brendan is waiting for me. He is angry, really angry, his eyes are wild and if looks could kill, I would be dead. I antagonize him even more by telling him that given the chance I'd do it all again, it's the wrong thing to say I know but I can't help it, I love seeing him all wound up. He lunges himself at me and attacks me with all his might. The next thing I feel are his hands around my neck and as he tightens his grip I can feel my face getting redder and redder. I can't breathe and I know that this is the end for me…my fate.

And then I feel his grip loosen and I can breathe a little again and then I hear that voice, it's Ste and I know that Brendan is totally distracted. I see a chance to escape him and I take it, I feel the ground all around me until I find something, anything that can free me of him. I pick up a rock and hit him on the head as hard as I possibly can, which probably isn't that hard as I was close to death moments ago and I'm still feeling pretty weak. I hit him hard enough though as he collapses to the floor and within seconds Ste is sat by his side. He is crying and begging him not to leave him, but it has to be this way. There can only be one winner and I'm feeling quite lucky tonight. The sight of them is quite amusing really and I can't hold my laughter in. They have finally realized that they belong to each other and now it's all too late, maybe one day Ste can love me that way. I'm sure in time he will see that everything I do is for him.

I try talking to him but he tells me to leave him alone, he just doesn't get it yet does he? Then Brendan tells me to leave him alone and I find myself approaching Ste and pulling him away from him. I might actually be able to fulfill my plan now. Ste isn't making this easy for me; he is fighting back, shouting and kicking, but I'm not going to let him go this time. He asks me why, but I ignore him, I haven't got time to answer him, I just want to get away from here. I want to start a new life where I'm in control, not Warren or Brendan…just me and I want my new life to be with Ste. I will make it happen. He is really kicking off now so i hold on even tighter to him.

"Let me go Walker!"

"No Ste, your life is with me now and you need to accept that."

"I will never accept it and neither will Brendan. He will stop at nothing to protect me."

"Where is he Ste? Let me remind you. He's lying on the ground; he can't do anything to protect you now."

"He will kill you when he gets his hands and on you. He might be unable to at the moment but he will make you pay. Make no mistake about that."

"Ste I'm not all bad, I will show you and you will learn to love me."

"You are sick in the head and I will never love you, do you hear me?…never!"

This makes me mad and I hit him hard in the face, he cries out but then he says nothing. I pull him to his feet and tell him to walk with me; he does straight away with no question. I think I scared him, he knows what I'm capable of after all. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but there is no other way.

"Don't keep fighting me Ste"

"Can…i…just ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"You still don't know?"

"No, I honestly don't."

"Love, I'm doing this for love."

"Love, that's a joke. You don't know the meaning of the word."

"Really? I think I do. I know I want to be with you, there is something about you Ste. You get inside my head, you make me crazy."

"And this is how you treat someone you love is it? You drugged and raped me. You killed Joel. You hit me and made me come with you by force. Is that really love?"

"So we've had a rocky start, it'll all come good, you'll see. Now be quite, I don't want to hit you again."

I had to find a way out of the woods, I couldn't start talking to Ste that would distract me and I had to concentrate on getting us both out of here. It felt like we'd been walking for ages when I finally came across an old run down shack, I thought that we could just take a breather for a bit.

"Why are we going in here?"

"Rest Ste…you need some rest and I have to think of how to get us out of here."

"Maybe I was wrong about you walker."

"Meaning?"

"Maybe you do love me."

And he grabs my hand and pulls me in to the shack, I hadn't even checked if it was safe to enter, I suppose I'm about to find out.

"What are you doing Ste?"

"Isn't this what you want?"

And with that I feel his lips on mine, his soft warm lips that make me feel like I could do anything. I can't believe it, he is kissing me and I am kissing him back.

**Maybe not quite what we all expected but hey ho. Please review, leave all your comments below :) Thank you xx xx xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter twenty**

**Ste's point of view :)**

They say with every life experience you have that you learn something, and this time I really have. See already I'm different, I may be damaged goods and a bit of a lost soul but I'm also a survivor and I believe in fighting for the ones you love. This is what this was all about for all of us…love. Even though Walker had a pretty sick idea about love, he believed he felt it and unfortunately he believed he felt it for me. He wanted me to be his and he was prepared to stop at nothing to get me, even if that meant taking me against my will. So hitting Brendan and dragging me away from him were all because he loved me. It was like he could justify his actions because he truly believed in his feelings for me. As he pulled me further and further away from Brendan I had no idea if he was going to be alright, for all I know he could die there in that spot on the cold hard ground and poor Cheryl would be the one to find him. I had to fight, or at least try, I owed Brendan that much.

Walker tells me that my life is with him now, that I should stop fighting it, but all the while I am still breathing I will never stop fighting it. I know who I meant to be with, I can see my future clearer than ever and it's not with him. He holds on to me tightly, he is so much stronger than me and although I try to break from his grip I can't quite seem to manage it. He hits me hard in the face and I know that I'm in real danger here if I don't do as I'm told. After a while we come across an old run down shack and walker starts walking us over to it. I wonder why and he tells me that it's so we can rest, but I don't want to go in there with him. I look around and I don't know if my eyes are playing tricks on me but I'm pretty sure that Brendan has followed us here. Not wanting Walker to notice Brendan I tell him that I was wrong about him and then I take him by the hand and lead him in to the run down shack.

I can't believe what I'm about to do and for a minute I think that I may not be able to go through with it and then I think of Brendan and our future. I imagine it to be him standing in front of me, looking in to my eyes and that seems to do the trick, as I'm now closing the space between me and walker and pressing my lips against his. The kiss is mismatched and all over the show, his mouth completely covering mine and he's all tongue and saliva. My poor heart can't take much more and I start to feel a little queasy. His teeth banged into mine and I break away from him, leaving him aroused and wondering why I had pulled away.

"Don't stop Ste, I was enjoying that."

"Yeah me too…I just…"

"You just what?"

"I just couldn't breathe; I had to come up for air."

"Oh I thought you were having second thoughts."

"No…I'm just excited that's all."

"Good, I thought I might have to get violent with you again and I don't want to do that."

"Then don't walker."

"Give me what I want then…give yourself to me and not because I'm making you but because you want to. Show me you want to."

Everything inside me wants to make a run for it but I know that I won't get far and if I did see Brendan, then I know that any second now he will be saving me from all of this. Walker holds his hand out to me and I reluctantly take it, he pulls me to him so that I am flush to his body and I can feel his hard cock against me. I want to scream out like I'm screaming inside but I need to fool him in to thinking that I want this…that I want him. He is very forceful and I am being stripped of my clothes, I feel vulnerable and sick to the pit of my stomach. He pushes me to the floor and I watch him take off his own clothes. He very quickly joins me on the floor and gets on top of me, I feel the tears fall from my eyes as he gains control of my mouth again. I break the kiss and turn away from him and he starts kissing my neck, he doesn't stop there and slowly kisses his way down towards my lifeless cock.

"Are you not enjoying this Ste?"

"Yeah…of course I am."

"Your cock seems to think differently to you. Am I going to have to force you again?"

And then I hear the door open and all my prayers are answered when I hear his voice.

"Get away from him now Walker."

"Brendan do you mind, we were just…you know."

"I won't tell you again Walker, get away from Steven, now!"

Walker moves quickly towards Brendan and tackles him to the floor; they are punching ten bells of shit out of each other, so I pull on my trousers and feel around the floor for something…anything that could help me fight, anything that could hurt Walker. I grab hold tight of the object that turns out to be a hammer and without a second thought I hit walker over the head with it as hard as I possibly can. The fighting stops and Walkers motionlessness body is led still and silent on the floor. I can't believe what I have just done, i drop to my knees and can't stop the sick escaping my mouth.

**Please review my lovelies :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it's been a while, i haven't been very well, hopefully on the mend now :)**

**Wanted by many**

**Chapter twenty one**

**Brendan's point of view :)**

Chez and I finally catch up with them and I think Steven has spotted me, he looked straight at me so he must have. I notice an old run down shack ahead and I cringe at the sight of Steven and Walker going inside.

"Bren we need to call the police."

"I can't Chez not yet, I need to get him away from Steven before he hurts him again."

"You're in no fit state to help him Brendan love, please just let me ring them?"

"Stay here and don't move."

"But…"

"But nothing! Promise me Chez?"

"Okay I promise, but if you're not out in five minutes I'm calling them do you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear ye"

I hug Chez tightly, gently kissing her on the head and hobble over to the dirty old shack. I dread to think what I'm going to see when I go inside but I take a deep breath and barge my way in. My worst fears are confirmed when I see Steven naked with Walker upon him. Seeing them that way together was enough to send me over the edge, Walker touching him again…what the hell did he think he was doing? He has already destroyed part of him and I swear I won't let him do that again. Steven's face said it all; I could see the fear in his eyes. He looked like a frightened little boy. Walker is more disturbed than what i thought, he wants Steven and I know now that he will stop at nothing to get him and I can't let that happen so this ends now.

The minute I see him I want to rip him from limb to limb, tear him apart and make him pay for all the disgusting things he has done, but I need to get him away from Steven first. He is unhinged, there is no telling what he might do and I won't let Steven suffer anymore. I tell him to get away from Steven but he just shrugs it off and tells me I'm interrupting. I can now feel my blood boil and I know that I won't be able to stay calm for long. I repeat myself in the hope that he will listen, but he surprises me by lunging towards me and tackling me to the floor.

I hit him hard and although Walker is stronger than what I first thought, I fight to win and I won't give up now, not until he is dead. I can no longer feel any punches back and Walkers limb body lies still on the floor, I move away from him and see Steven drop to his knees. I see him holding a hammer and I realize now that if Walker is dead it's at Steven's hands and not mine. I wonder what this will do to him, he's not made with the same stuff I am, I've killed before I can live with it…he can't. I call his name but he doesn't respond to me, instead I watch him throw up as the realization of what he has just done hits him. I go to him and wrap him up in my arms and he holds me back so tight that I can hardly breathe. I want to make everything better for him, I want to take it all away…what did he do to deserve any of this?

"Steven…Steven, listen to me. Ye did what you had to do."

"Is…he…dead...?"

I untangled myself from Steven and approach Walker; I check his pulse, but nothing; he's dead.

"Yes Steven, he's dead."

"Oh my god, what have I done?"

"Ye did what ye had to do…he would have killed ye."

"But…I…killed him."

"Look what he has done to ye, he deserved to die. He drugged ye and took advantage of ye. He tried to take ye away from your life, away from me. He killed Joel."

"I know that but it doesn't make it right..."

"Steven he could have killed me as well. Ye did the right thing okay?"

"Okay."

"Now we need to get ye out of here."

"What about Walker?"

"What about him?"

"We need to call the police Brendan."

"He can rot here for all I care."

"Bren we have to call them, I need to have closure on all this or I will never be able to move on."

"Chez has probably already rung them Steven, she said if I wasn't out in five minutes she would. I just wish he had suffered more…ye know for what he did to ye and Joel. Christ he was only a kid."

"I know but at least he can't touch us now."

"I feel like I have failed ye Steven…what he did to ye…how do ye even get over that?"

"With your help that's how, I mean I never will forget but I desperately want to move on. You will help me won't you?"

"Of course I will, ye don't even need to ask me that. I will do whatever it takes to help ye, protect ye and keep ye safe. I swear I will never let anyone touch ye again."

"That's all I need to hear Bren."

I wonder if I will ever be the man he really needs me to be, all I know is that I will never stop trying. It won't be easy, nothing ever is with us but I will stay true to my word and I won't ever let anyone hurt him again. We make our way outside and are greeted by Chez who throws her arms around the both of us.

"Thank god you are both okay and Walker?"

"He's dead Cheryl, I…"

"Yeah I hit him over the head with a hammer, he was hurting Steven, I did what I had to do."

"I never thought I'd be okay with you killing someone Bren, but I'm glad you did, he had it coming."

"So I guess we'd better call the police then?"

"Um…I already did Bren."

"See Steven what did I tell ye?"

I don't know what made me say that It was me that killed Walker; I guess I just wanted to protect Steven from it all. People see me that way already, Steven is different and I want it to stay that way. All that is left to do is hold on to the people I love and wait for the police to come.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wanted by Many**

**Chapter twenty two **

**Ste's point of view :)**

I thought that everything would be okay; I thought that with Walker gone for good things would go back to normal, but I'm not even sure what normal is anymore. I keep having nightmares and flashbacks and I can't seem to move forward. It's been two weeks since I killed Walker, since Brendan took the blame and although no charges were brought to him, I still feel tremendous guilt. Everyone already thought that Brendan was some kind of monster; they don't know him like I do, they don't know that he saved me in more ways than one. I haven't been back to the flat yet, I don't think that I'll ever be able to live there again…too many horrible memories. I've been staying with Brendan, he has been great, you know dead supportive and that, but it's me, I'm just not coping with things at all. I just expected everything to go back to how it was before, but everything has changed now and as for me I know that I'll never be the same person that I was. I don't even want to be part of the deli anymore and that used to mean so much to me.

Brendan thinks that I need to go and see someone, talk about everything that I have been through and maybe he's right, it does sound like a good idea but I don't want to open that can of worms again. I just want to forget it all, but how can I when I'm constantly reminded every day. Everywhere I go I see walker, he haunts me and not just in my dreams, he is always there. I wonder if I will ever be free from him. I know that he hurt me, invaded me in every way possible but I still did wrong…I took his life and no matter how right it seemed I still have blood on my hands and nothing will ever change that. Cheryl has been really kind to me as well; she has looked after me when Brendan has been at work, although most of the time he gets someone to cover and stays with me. She knows what I've been through and she knows what it is doing to me, she can see that I'm not coping at all. Doug is the only other person who knows what happened to me; I felt I at least owed him some kind of explanation after everything.

He was very understanding, considering everything I put him through. I spent most of our relationship telling him that I was over Brendan only to get back with him anyway. He always said he was second best, I guess he was right all along. I think that I convinced myself I was over him and I suppose if you keep saying something over and over; well you start to believe it in the end. Doug told me he would always be there for me, that if I ever needed a friend or a shoulder to cry on that I'd only have to call him. Only I can't call on him, Brendan wouldn't understand, he'd just get jealous and turn it in to something it wasn't, but then I only have myself to blame for that. I made my choice, Brendan is my partner now and if I need to talk to anyone then it should be him. Sometimes though it would be nice to talk to Doug, not about Walker or anything like that, just normal stuff, mates stuff. I think I have forgotten how to laugh.

This dark place I'm at now though is horrible, I don't think that I have ever felt more alone…more scared. I've been suffering from panic attacks, Brendan and Cheryl think it's normal after everything that I've been through, but I don't feel normal. I feel like I'm slowly dying, like the walls are closing in on me and I feel powerless to stop it, or even change it. I thought that being with Brendan would make me feel safer, more secure but sadly I don't feel that way. I wonder if this is karma, if this is God's way of punishing me for taking another man's life. Only I don't think I really deserve all of this. What else was I supposed to do? He could have killed Brendan, he could have killed me. Maybe that would have been better; at least if I was dead I wouldn't have to feel this way. I see no way out of all this, there is no light at the end of my tunnel, at least not around here. Maybe I need to start a new life somewhere else, somewhere where nobody knows me, somewhere where I can be whoever I want to be. I could be anyone.

It will be hard to leave Brendan, I love him so much, but there are too many disturbing memories here and I can never truly move on if I stay. Maybe I could write a letter explaining how I feel; everything is always so much easier that way then at least I don't have to look at him. I don't think I could leave if I have to see his face. He would only make me stay and then nothing would ever change, maybe I need to be on my own for a while and sort my head out. I have nothing left to give anymore. If I'm going to go then I have to do it now…today. Brendan is at work and Cheryl is at the shops so no one could stop me from going. At least this way I won't be a burden to them now, I see so much pity in their eyes and I don't want them to pity me anymore, I want them both to look at me how they have always looked at me. I might be making a big mistake, I guess I won't know till I've done it. I always did hate goodbyes.

**Please review :) xx xx xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wanted by Many**

**Chapter twenty three **

**Brendan's point of view :)**

What was I even thinking coming to the club today? I hate leaving him because all I do when I'm without him is think about him anyway and I can't get any work done because I can't concentrate. I just worry about him, is that so wrong? He thinks that I suffocate him, but I'm only trying to protect him. I will never let anyone hurt him again, I promised him that I would look after him and that is what I'm going to do.

Chez has just rung me to tell me that she is going shopping and the thought of Steven being alone is putting me on edge. I know that Walker can't hurt him anymore but, Steven's state of mind is not so good at the moment. Even when he is asleep he doesn't get any rest, the nightmare's that plague him night after night are beginning to take their toll on him. Walker has damaged him so badly that I wonder if he will ever be the same again, I hope that he can turn this all around, I will help him, but I don't think it's enough.

I know that Steven will be disappointed that I've left the club to run without me again, but he is more important to me and I'm not taking any chances when someone always wants a piece of him. Maybe we could get a couple of DVD's and a take away, I'll do anything that he wants as long as he's happy. I'd do anything to see that beautiful goofy smile again.

I leave the club in the capable hands of my staff, I'm lucky really that I can trust them. It's quite strange without Joel and if I'm honest I quite miss the kid. I get to the top of the stairs by the flat and my heart sinks as I notice the front door is open slightly. I run into the flat and my heart is now pounding as I call out to him.

"Steven…Steven…where are ye?!"

I check every single room but nothing, I check for any clue that would tell me where he is. Maybe he's just gone to the shops; maybe he just wanted some fresh air. I call his Mobile but it just goes to answer machine.

"Steven, I'm worried please call me?"

At this point I am completely panic stricken and negativity has started to take over. What if Walker has friends or acquaintances that would hurt him just for fun? I sit down at the table and start to ring Chez, maybe she knows where he is. Before I even manage to speak I notice an envelope in front of me. I hang up on Chez and examine the envelope which has my name on and in Steven's handwriting. I don't want to open it; I guess I'm too scared of what it may say. I try ringing him again but all I get is voice mail and I know that whatever is in that letter, that it's not good news. I reluctantly open the envelope and read the letter.

_Brendan_

_This is the hardest thing that I've ever had to do as being with you and in your arms is the only place I've really ever wanted to be. I know you won't understand why I've had to go away, I don't truly understand myself. All I know is that I can't live here anymore, you know with all the memories. I feel like I am slowly suffocating and I just want to be free. Free of all the pain and the terrible things that have happened to me…to us. You are constantly worried about me and so is your Cheryl, I feel like you both can't move on with me around and although I'm running away, you will both be better off in the long run. I love you with every part of my being, but I can't make you happy anymore. I can't give you a normal relationship, I'm just not ready and even though my heart is breaking leaving you, it just matches my broken soul that I feel is now beyond repair. I didn't want to leave you a letter, I wanted to be able to tell you, but you would have begged me to stay and looking at your beautiful face, I would have. I'm sure you could make me do anything you know. I have to find peace somehow, I don't know if I'll ever be able to, but I know I won't find it here. Walker deserved to die for what he did; Joel had his whole life in front of him, but then again so did we, but who made me god? I don't think I'll ever get over taking his life, regardless of what he did to us all. I don't know where I'm going to go but I won't be a burden to you anymore. Try and understand I'm doing this for you. I hope that in time you will find someone who can give you all the things that you deserve; I wanted it to be me…maybe in another life time hey? Thank you for always protecting me, I will never forget you Bren. I love you…always Steven. xxx_

How can he do this to me? How can he think he's a burden? He's my life. I can feel the tears roll down my face and the pain I feel inside makes me wonder if I'm going to die or maybe this is how it feels when your heart breaks. Either way I have never felt like this before. My sadness soon turns to anger and I trash everything that is in my path, until there is nothing left to break.

I collapse in a heap on the floor, breathless, empty and broken and I know that without him I have nothing. I hear the front door open and for a split second I wonder if it's Steven, that he's made a mistake or that he's just playing a joke on me. I look up to see a concerned Chez who rushes over to me, I feel her arms wrap around me tightly.

"Bren was is it? What's happened love?"

It takes me a while to speak but I eventually tell her.

"It's Steven…he's gone."

**Please review xx xx xx **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and followed this fiction. I have really enjoyed this one and feel so happy that it nearly made 200 reviews.**

**Wanted By Many**

**The Final Chapter**

**Chapter Twenty Four :)**

Brendan thought about going after him, to be honest he thought of nothing else, but what would be the point? If Ste felt so strongly about getting away, there would be nothing that he could do to stop him. Cheryl tried her hardest to try and make her stubborn brother see reason, but it was pointless and regardless of what she said Brendan stuck his ground and refused to give an inch.

"If he wanted me Chez, he wouldn't have left me."

"Brendan love, it's hardly surprising with everything that he has been through. Please go and find him, don't leave him to deal with this all on his own."

"He made his bed now he's gonna lie in it."

Anger had clearly taken over from the sadness that Brendan was first feeling. He didn't understand why Ste felt that he had to leave knowing that Brendan would always be there to support him. He would never let anything happen to him, ever again and if he wanted to get away for a bit or even move then Brendan would be prepared to do that. Whatever it takes, he would always stand by him, but he felt cheated by him now.

"Brendan Brady if you don't go and find him then I will never forgive you do you hear me?"

"Chez he doesn't want me, he left me remember?"

"Bren I have been friends with Ste for a long time and I have never seen him as happy as he is when he is with you. I know you can fix this…you can fix him."

"What if I can't?"

"Do you love him Bren?"

"Ye know I do, more than anything."

"Then prove it love."

Brendan knew what he had to do, he had to at least try and find him, Chez was right he couldn't be left on his own not in his state of mind and if anyone could help him then it would be him. He frantically searched the village, spoke to everyone he saw, but no one had seen him. He tried the flat, it was a long shot, knowing deep down that he wouldn't go back there but he had to rule everywhere out.

"Steven where the hell are ye? Brendan said to himself.

How far could he have got? Brendan carried on searching the village with no luck and as he approached the deli he imagined the smile on Douglas's face when he finds out that Steven has left him. It almost made him not want to go in and ask if he'd seen him, but in the end some things are more important than pride.

"I wondered when you'd show your face in here" said a smug Doug.

"I'd like to say I've missed ye, but I'd be lying."

"What do you want Brendan?"

"Have ye seen Steven?"

"Why would I have seen Ste? I haven't seen him much, you know since he left me for you."

"Look ye can't stand in the way of true love Douglas."

"Love…you don't know the meaning of the word. You just control Brendan."

"Ye think do you Dougie boy? Ye know nothing about me and for your information I love Steven so I do know the meaning of love, contrary to your beliefs."

"Why are you asking me where he is then?"

"Because he left me Douglas…turns out I wasn't enough for him either. He said there are too many memories around here…but I would have moved anywhere to be with him…to keep him safe."

"Well I haven't heard from him, but if I do I will let you know, that's all I can say Brendan."

"Thanks Douglas I'd appreciate that. See ye."

Brendan left the shop and Douglas shouted through to the back.

"You can come out now Ste, he's gone."

Doug felt bad, not for lying to Brendan, but because he could see the genuine concern he had for Ste and no matter how much he hated him, he knew how much he loved Ste.

"Do you think he suspected anything?"

"No I don't Ste, but I think you either need to sort this out with him or actually leave for good. I almost felt sorry for him."

"Well that's what I was trying to do until you stopped me."

"Ste you were crying, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I would have been I was just about to get on the bus."

"Don't blame me, that's not fair. I was worried about you. You can still talk to me you know."

"I know Doug but I just don't know what to do. I guess I won't know until I've left. If I've made a mistake I could always come back."

"But that's not fair to anyone Ste. Why don't you come and stay at mine tonight and just sleep on it. If you still feel that you need to leave then I'll help you."

"I don't know Doug."

"Look where are you going to go? You can't leave in this state. Have you even got any money?"

"I've got a little bit, not much but it's enough. I could go and stay with Amy, being around my kids might be just what I need."

"What about the deli? This is half yours as well. You weren't even going to tell me were you?"

"I'm sorry Doug…."

"Look here's the keys to mine, no one's at home. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll try and finish early and then we can talk about it all properly okay?"

"Okay, thanks Doug."

"That's what friends are for Ste."

Ste doesn't feel right going back to Doug's, being so close to Brendan and him not knowing. He is probably worried out of his mind, but Ste needed to think about himself right now, regardless of how selfish that seemed. He had always thought about other people's feelings first, now it was time to concentrate on his own for a change.

Brendan returned to the flat after wandering around the village for hours, he felt completely drained emotionally and physically and still he was none the wiser on Ste's disappearance. He had tried ringing him numerous times only to have his call rejected every time. Brendan felt like he was being punished by Ste and he hated having no control over the increasingly depressing situation. All he knew is that he wanted his boy home safely.

"Any luck Bren?" asked a worried Cheryl.

"No nothing Chez."

"Maybe he just needs some time."

"Yeah maybe, he won't answer my calls. What am I supposed to do hey?"

"I don't know love."

Cheryl hugs her tearful brother tightly, she wishes there was something that she could do help him. They had been through so much together and she couldn't just sit back and watch her brother suffer without him.

"I'm just popping out Bren, I won't be long."

"Where ye going?"

"I just forgot something at the shop, I'll make you something nice to eat when I get back."

Cheryl kisses her brother gently on the head and leaves the flat, her plan was to go over to Ste's flat and maybe find Amy's number. She was the one person that he would always keep in touch with no matter what. That was until she saw Ste in the window of Doug's flat. She thought that for a second that her eyes were playing tricks on her, that was until she noticed Ste ducking down in shame, or guilt, or both. She went over to the flat door and banged on it, she was surprised that Brendan didn't hear her it was that loud. Ste opened the door and Cheryl flew inside.

"This isn't what it looks like Cheryl."

"What is it then Ste? Brendan is in bits round there, I have never seen him like that before. He needs you love."

"I'm just so messed up Cheryl, you know in my head. I can't escape everything that has happened to me. I can't be round here anymore…it's too raw."

"Then tell Brendan, don't just leave him. If you really wanna go what are you doing round here with your ex?"

"Doug saw me at the bus stop, I was crying and he wouldn't let me go until I spoke to him. He wants me to be sure about what and who I need in my life."

"What about Brendan? You have been through so much together; I really do think you can overcome this."

"But what if we can't?"

"Ste love, how will you know unless you try?"

"But I have tried."

"Not round here, you need to get away, both of you, together. Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him, that's the one thing I've always been sure of."

"Talk to him love…please."

"Okay I'll talk to him, if it will get you off my back."

Ste leaves Doug's flat and lets himself in to Brendan's, his heart was pounding and the nervousness he felt made him feel a little sick.

"Ye weren't long Che…" He started to say until he saw a red eyed Ste in front of him.

"Steven…where have ye been? I'm so glad ye are alright."

Brendan wraps his arms around him and Ste falls in to him, they had only been apart for a few hours but it had already felt like a lifetime.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have written that letter, I just don't think I can stay here. If it hadn't of been for Doug then I'd be long gone."

"Douglas?"

"Yeah he found me crying at the bus stop and let me stay at his for a bit."

"What! I've been worried about ye, calling ye nonstop and you've been with him this whole time?"

"It's not like that Brendan and you know it. It was your Cheryl who made me see sense. I knew I couldn't leave you with just a letter."

"So what happens now? What do ye want Steven?"

"I just know that I can't be here."

"Do ye still want me?"

"Of course I do. I still love you Bren…I just need to be away from here and I can't ask you to give your life up for me."

"But what if I want to? You just don't get it do ye Steven? You are my life. Where you go, I go. It's that simple."

"What about Cheryl and the club?"

"I'm sure they'll both be fine without me."

"It's Joel's funeral next week, you have to be there."

"I know and I will be there. So it's down to ye Steven…will ye wait for me? Wait here with me till the funeral is over and then we'll leave. We'll put everything behind us and start a new life."

"Is that what you really want Bren?"

"I want ye, so yes it's what I want. I think a fresh start will be good for us. We can go anywhere ye like."

"One more week won't hurt and then we can move on from all this mess."

"That's my boy."

"I'm sorry Brendan; I never meant to hurt you."

"Ye have nothing to say sorry for okay? I promise you Steven no one will ever hurt ye again. I love ye."

"I love you too Bren."

Brendan knew that things wouldn't be easy for a while, Ste was suffering badly and he needed to recover from everything that had happened to him. He missed the warmth of Ste's body and he desperately wanted to have passionate make up sex but he knew he would have to be patient in that area for a while. Instead they spent the remaining of the day watching crap on tele, while Ste cuddled in to Brendan like he was a comfort blanket and to him I guess he was. As long as Brendan had his boy back where he belonged he didn't really care what they did, as long as they were together. They had forever after all.

Steven Hay, bound by one, wanted by many.

**Please review xx xx xx**


End file.
